You think I'm crazy?
by formalkitty
Summary: What if Harry Potter was actually Alexandra Potter? What if Alexandra was adopted at age six? What if she wasn't the perfect golden girl but a snake? This is my version of an alternate universe where nothing is quite as Dumbledore imagined it to be... Fem!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, VeryDark!Harry, OOC Hermione, Ron & Dumbledore bashing.
1. Before Hogwarts I

_3 years old:_

Vernon's face was beginning to change colour from white to a bright red. How dared the freak do anything like that to his precious son? Not that he knew what the freak had done. He had just walked into the living room to find three year old Dudley crying on the floor and instantly thought it had to be the freaks fault. Who else could it possibly be?

Now if Vernon had stopped to think about the situation he would have known that the so-called freak was in the garden taking care of his wife's hydrangeas. It was, therefore, impossible for her to have done something to the make the toddler in front of him cry. Most likely Dudley, being overweight, had lost his balance and fallen on his bum. As toddlers didn't have the biggest pain tolerance this would make him cry. Instead, he jumped to conclusions: It simply had to be the freaks fault.

As he raced around the house to find the freak he became more and more enraged. So when he finally found the freak in the garden he was seeing red.

He grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her with him into the house, totally ignoring her surprised yelp. Neither did he care when he pushed her roughly into the living ro3om where Dudley now was playing with his action figures. Not having the time to react the so-called freak, Alexandra Potter, fell to the floor. Alexandra didn't cry as she was used to being pushed around. It wasn't a rarity for her uncle to push and even hit her. Her three year old body, however, wasn't meant to be pushed around and blood now tickled down her knees.

"I-I'm so so-sorry," her big green eyes were fearful, "I-I'll do bet-better, I pro-promise."

Even though Alexandra didn't know what she had done she knew her uncle was mad. Very mad. She also understood that this probably had to do with the things that happened around her. Weird things, unnatural freakish things as the Dursley's called them.

"Look you impudent little brat," Vernon's hands clenched as if preparing to hit the little girl in front of him, "I do not want you messing up my family. We are respectable people in this household, and just because you are, are a freak show doesn't mean you have the right to do anything!"

"Ye-yes sir, I'll-I'll do better sir," Vernon took a step forward and Alexandra automatically covered her head with her arms. This was a reflex: She assumed he was going to hit her. There was, however, no impact to be felt instead, her uncle screamed once more.

"Go to your closet freak and stay there!"

She didn't need to be told twice, happy she had gotten away without any serious damage Alexandra scurried across the floor into the kitchen. Here she hurried into the brooms closet and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Even though the closet was dark as the night, Alexandra felt the most at home when she sat in there.

So there she sat in the dark, her knees really hurt, and her chin was badly bruised. Only now she let out a silent tear. It just wasn't fair, while Dudley was dotted on by her uncle and aunt she had to do chores. And while she liked gardening it was quite a harsh task for a three year old. Not that her aunt seemed to mind. She only came out once to check on Alexandra, giving her a glass of water. Alexandra, however, knew better than to think it was because Petunia cared for her. No, it was so that she wouldn't faint from the hot weather and thereby alert the neighbours.

Not that they would care, Alexandra thought bitterly, she had seen them looking, talking. They knew something was wrong, no three year old was supposed to do such harsh physical work. They liked to look at her and to gossip about her, but they didn't care for her. If they did they would have taken her away from this hellhole. The thought was bitter but it was the truth. Why would anyone care for a freak like her anyways? She was but an abnormality. A stain on the Dursley's otherwise perfect reputation.


	2. Before Hogwarts II

_4 years old:_

Alexandra sat in the corner of the brooms closet. A small candle was lit illuminating just enough of the room for her to read in her book. She absolutely loved "Wuthering heights". It was, according to her, a fine piece of literature comparable to "To kill a mockingbird". It was however not as captivating as non-fiction. Alexandra was extremely intelligent for her age, a fact that was proven by her ability to read and understand complicated texts. Her intelligence also enabled her to understand other people, their dreams, ambitions, fears, hopes, everything she wanted to know she could find out.

Alexandra looked up as the staircase above her creaked. Petunia was awake and that meant she would be called out to make breakfast soon. She quickly hid the book underneath her mattress, if they knew she had it they would find out she had a library card and confiscate it. the mere thought frightened her. Then she blew out the candle and pretended to sleep. Shortly after her aunt threw open the door and harsh light blinded her.

"Up! My Duddykins will be awake in a few minutes and he wants chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages."

If one didn't know Petunia Dursley one wouldn't be able to understand how high pitched a human voice was able to be. Alexandra rubbed her ears, her aunt was really good at screeching.

"Yes, aunt Petunia."

She then crawled out of bed and put on her thick glasses. Breakfast was easy enough to make as she did it every day. She just had to stand on a stool to be able to reach the stove.

Just as she was about to finish breakfast Vernon and Dudley walked in.

"Pet, fetch me a cup of coffee will you," her uncle grumbled.

And "Pet", otherwise known as aunt Petunia, went into the kitchen to pour a smoking hot cup of coffee.

"Mum, where's the food?" Dudley had waddled into the kitchen, "why isn't the freak finished yet?" His little piggish eyes fixed on Alexandra. She swore that her cousin was pure evil and fat of course. Petunia though saw no such evil in her precious Duddykins and only cooed at him.

"I'm sure the freak will have it done soon," she said, staring maliciously in Alexandra's direction, "won't you, freak?"

"Yes aunt Petunia, of course." Alexandra's response came quickly. She knew all to well what happened when she didn't answer quickly enough.

A little while later both Vernon and Dudley were gobbling down their gigantic breakfasts to Alexandra's disgust. She herself never had much of an appetite and she only drank a glass of water. Not that she was allowed any more than that, the Dursley's made sure she didn't eat "too much".

After breakfast Dudley went to play with his new toys, Vernon kissed her aunt on the cheek mumbling something about work and promotions and she herself went to clean the upper floor of the house.

.

.

Hours later she was happy with the results and hurried to make lunch for Dudley and Petunia. Just as she finished the sandwiches Dudley waddled, the only possible way for him to walk, into the kitchen in hope of finding something to eat. While she feared her uncle and aunt she only felt pity for Dudley. He was simply too pathetic to really be feared. She, therefore, didn't care much when he pushed her aside to reach the plate with freshly made sandwiches. She even found the courage to reach out and snatch a sandwich for herself.

Nibbling on her sandwich she watched Dudley devour the other sandwiches leaving only three for his mum. He then turned to look at her.

"I want milk and cookies."

Alexandra scowled she still had to weed the garden and knew she didn't have the time to do both things. Deciding that aunt Petunia was way scarier than her cousin she spoke up.

"No"

"What do you mean no? You're a freak you live to serve me!" Dudley stomped his foot which honestly looked really stupid. A small chuckle left her mouth.

"I'm telling mum and then you'll be thrown in the cupboard again!"

Alexandra panicked as Dudley ran off to find her aunt. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. So she did what every other four year old would do: She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her towards the front door. Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough and Petunias bony hand grabbed the collar of her t-shirt before she reached the door.

"Not so fast young woman. How dare you say no to my Duddlepuddle? He's a growing boy! He needs food and you shouldn't starve him!" Alexandra gulped, her aunt looked nothing short of furious.

"I'm sorry," the answer came out as a meek whisper.

"You better be you wretch. I think you need to be taught a lesson." Petunia threw her into the cupboard.

Alexandra simply curled up in a corner and waited, only when the front door slammed did she move from her fetal position. The door to the cupboard was violently thrown open.

He looked unhinged it had probably been a bad day at work and now he had someone to take the stress out on.

"Get out"

And out she got. As soon as she was out she was struck to the floor. A sharp pain in her left cheek made her tear up but she didn't cry, they weren't worth it. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. Even when Vernon removed his belt she didn't cry, even when she saw Petunia and Dudley watching her gleefully she didn't cry. Even when she screamed in pain as the belt rained down on her back she didn't cry. And it was at that moment she knew she truly despised them. All of them, the stupid neighbours and her so called family. And hate became determination.

Determination to make them feel pain like she felt pain, to rise above the difficulties and show them how little they mattered, that they were nothing, meant nothing.


	3. Before Hogwarts III

_6 years old:_

Mrs Smith looked at the little girl adoration shone through her eyes. She was the perfect student: Quiet, respectful and bright, maybe a bit too bright to be honest. Little miss Potter just seemed to understand most things instinctively. The only thing that concerned her was the distance between Potter and the rest of the children. She knew it was partly because of her brute of a cousin, he scared everyone away from her by beating them up if they even thought about interacting with her. But that wasn't all, it almost seemed as if Alexandra tried to avoid the other children. She never initiated contact with them instead she let out an air of aloofness as if she was worth more than the other children.

When Mrs Smith thought about it Alexandra did that to her teachers as well. She had more than once felt that the child thought her inferior. Then again this might just be a figment of her imagination.

One thing, however, was clear: No matter how much the other children tried to ignore Alexandra they couldn't. She was always there, one could feel her presence in a room.

Now Mrs Smith admitted that the child possessed an uncanny beauty even if she looked a bit frail. Her eyes were slightly slanted and were a bright electric green, her hair fell in soft black curls framing a beautiful, almost aristocratic, face. Where the girl had gotten her looks from was a wonder to Amanda Smith, though. If the girl's mother had been anything like her aunt Amanda simply couldn't understand where this beauty came from.

Yes, her beauty was remarkable, but that wasn't the reason you couldn't ignore her. Her mere presence simply demanded attention.

Amanda knew that something was wrong with Alexandra at home, she wore ill-fitting clothes while her cousin was dressed in expensive clothes and she flinched whenever someone touched her.

Amanda Smith pitied the beautiful child but what was she supposed to do? She was but a teacher.

.

.

Alexandra felt Mrs Smith looking at her, a small sneer crossed her lips. What a despicable human being she was. Alexandra knew the teacher knew, how could she not know? The signs of abuse were clear, yet the teacher never did anything but look at her in pity. She never called the police or got social workers to look into Alexandra's situation.

In conclusion: Mrs Smith was just as bad as the neighbours and Alexandra abhorred her just the same. She was careful though, she had become good at wearing masks, covering up her disdain and hatred with a mask of childish respect and wonder

If her teacher wasn't going to be her gateway out of hell then she had to create her own.

 _6 years old:_

The opportunity to get away from hell presented itself later that year on a rainy November day. That particular day she had been beaten up badly for making the potatoes peel themselves instead of doing it herself. Dark bruises covered all of her body except for her face. They always stayed clear of her face since it would attract unwanted attention.

She had now sneaked out of the house for no apparent reason, she just wanted to be alone.

So there she sat, on a bench in the local park, freezing and filled with bitterness. What Alexandra didn't know was that she was being watched.

.

.

Caroline had had a long day at work. She was self-employed, working as the CEO of a bigger child model agency, and usually loved her work. The last couple of months, however, had been hellish. She sighed, the firm desperately needed someone who wasn't just beautiful but special. Someone who demanded attention. Right now they had a large collection of mediocre models but there wasn't anyone who stood out.

Every good agency needed a "star" and their old one, Maria, had just transferred to the movie industry.

Caroline sighed once more and then looked up at the sky. If she wasn't an atheist now would be the time she prayed to God for some girl with talent to appear.

Suddenly Caroline heard a cough, which ripped her out of her thoughts, she looked around trying to find the source. Her eyes stopped once they saw a little girl sitting on a bench in the rain. Her breath hitched in her throat: There she was, the girl her model agency so desperately needed. She was wearing ratty clothes that clung to her frail body and was covered in bruises but she was absolutely stunning. Her black hair stuck to her pale face. Caroline analysed the girls face: A perfect little button nose, red pouty lips, high cheekbones, beautifully arched eyebrows and the most striking eyes she'd ever seen.

If Caroline had been a wizard she would've called the eye color avada kedavra green, but she wasn't. Yet it wasn't the beauty that made the girl attractive it was her presence. The way she carried herself with a grace she had previously thought impossible for a child so young.

.

.

Alexandra looked up when the rain stopped pouring down on her. Above her was an umbrella, it's owner was an elegant blonde. She studied the woman in front of her. She had to be in her mid-thirties, the dark circles underneath her eyes weren't totally hidden by her concealer which indicated she was a career woman. She didn't look like the maternal type and the hungry glint in her eyes made Alexandra think she wanted something from her.

"I have an offer for you child," nope definitely not the maternal type. Alexandra felt a feral grin spread across her face.

"And what would that be, miss..?" The child's voice was surprisingly husky.

"Miss Miller."

"Ah," she chuckled a little, "now tell me, miss Miller, what would this offer be?"

She saw Miller take a deep breath as if she was afraid. Her grin became even bigger. This was quite amusing.

"I-I wanted to know if you've ever considered modelling," oh yes, very amusing. This could be her chance to get away from her family.

Caroline gasped as the child's face switched from demonic to angelic. Her eyes that had been calculating was now filled with childish wonder and innocence. It was very convincing. Caroline actually thought she could be nothing but innocent and forgot everything about the cheshire grin the child had sported just a moment ago.

"I would like that very much miss Miller, but I'm not sure my relatives would approve… They never want me to be happy." Her sad tone of voice made Caroline tear up. Who would ever harm such a beautiful child?

"We'll fix that, come with me, child."

And the child followed her, what else was she supposed to do? Go back to her violent relatives?


	4. Before Hogwarts IV

_9 years old:_

"Alexandra, wake up!"

"I'm already awake miss Miller."

It had been three years since Caroline had found Alexandra on a cold November day in the rain on that godforsaken bench. Three years since she had been removed from her family by Caroline Miller and the authorities. Three years since she became Alexandra Miller.

Alexandra walked down the stairs and went to sit beside Caroline at the dinner table.

"You have a photoshoot in two hours with Ralph Lauren."

Alexandra poured herself a cup of earl grey.

"I know miss Miller."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Caroline?" Caroline scowled.

A small smile spread across Alexandra's face.

"At least a million times more miss Miller," she said playfully while her slender hands picked up a plum from the silver platter that was placed on the table.

"Oh, please child," grumbled Caroline, "we've known each other for three years. It's not as if we are strangers! I mean…"

She stopped speaking when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Perfectly manicured nails bore into her flesh.

"But miss Miller, I respect you way too much to call you Caroline," Alexandra whispered. She could feel the child's breath on her ear. She shuddered.

"Yeah, of course, darling."

As soon as the hand left her shoulder everything went back to normal: Alexandra took a bite of her plum and began humming a quiet melody and she continued to read the paper. It felt as if nothing had happened.

Yes, Caroline knew Alexandra was scary, she knew the child had a dark side that no child should have. When you looked into those green eyes you sometimes saw pain and a hatred that should be impossible for such a young being to feel. Yet she loved Alexandra all the same, admired her even. Cause even though the child was beautiful in her own peculiar way that wasn't the reason people were attracted to her. No, it was the feeling of mystery and danger she could sometimes give them.


	5. Before Hogwarts V

_10 years old:_

"That's great Alexandra, you're a natural!" Adam exclaimed.

It was his first time working with Alexandra Miller and to say he was surprised was an understatement. As a children's photographer he was used to slightly awkward models who didn't really know how to move in front of the camera, Alexandra, well she was something else.

He had, of course, heard the rumours about her extreme talent but they hadn't done her justice. The camera loved her! She also knew how to move and which expressions to make so he didn't need to tell her what to do.

Right now she was laying on a king-sized bed only wearing a purple silky nightgown and a pair of black stilettos. Her long and curly black hair fell messily around her head and shoulders and a small smirk adorned her face. Yet, that wasn't what made her pose catchy what really made her enticing was her eyes. They shone with mischief, promising sweet words whispered on a cold winter day and nights filled with desire.

Adam knew a child wasn't supposed to be able to make eyes like that, but who was he to complain if it made for a good picture?

"Yes that's it, Alexandra, would you please switch outfit?"

She rolled onto her stomach and stood up, only to be swarmed by the makeup and clothes team.

Adam decided that he could take a break while his model changed her clothes. Sitting down in the nearest chair he happily took a sip of water.

"She's something else, isn't she?"

The question caught him by surprise.

"Well yes she really is," he agreed.

Caroline Miller sat down in the chair next to him, "well everybody loves Alex. She just does that to people." A small sad smile graced the blonde's face.

"But don't let her fool you."

She suddenly seemed years older.

"What do you mean?" Adam really didn't understand what she meant by that. No matter what, Alexandra was but a child. Caroline just looked at him and laughed. Not a nice laugh, no it was filled with emptiness and bitterness.

"She's not a child."

Adam only became more confused by this, how could a ten year old not be a child?

"I see you don't believe me. I understand," Caroline absently nodded her head in understanding, "it took me a while to figure it out, four years actually. She is way too damaged to be a child: She holds too much hatred, has experienced too much. That's why she still calls me miss Miller even though I'm the closest thing she has to a parent figure. She simply can't trust me since she fears I'll betray her trust."

By now Adam understood what Caroline was telling him.

"I still love her," he looked at her in surprise, "more than anything. I'll never betray her even if I can never truly stand by her side." He didn't know what to say so they sat in silence.

"I'm ready," a husky voice called from across the room. Adam got up and readied the camera. When Alexandra laid down on the bed once more he couldn't help but gasp. Gone was the self-assured seductress from just moments ago. In her place sat an angelic looking 10 year old girl. She was dressed up in a long white lace gown and her lips were painted in a glossy baby pink.

"Okay, Alexandra, give me an innocent look," he demanded. She quietly obeyed, pouting slightly and widening her eyes to make them look innocent.

.

.

Alexandra wasn't stupid, she knew how to pose for pictures, how to hide her true colours. Nobody wanted to look at a pained child: They wanted her to look sexy or innocent or coy or wild, but never troubled and angry. And so she posed, smiled, laughed, smirked… But never cried.

She also knew the pictures would be perfect since it felt like a second nature to put on the masks now. She knew she looked like a curious child right now, but in reality, she was bored out of her mind, this whole shoot bored her, this world of fashion was so meaningless. She knew she was something more than a sexy photo. Her powers proved it too. She was special, she could make people do things they didn't want to. She could make them do anything just by projecting an image of what she wanted them to do onto them.

But that wasn't all.

If she wanted to be alone she could turn invisible if she wanted to hurt someone she could do it without even touching them and if she wanted to she could make people forget things. As far as she knew the average person wasn't able to do those things.

 _10 years old:_

"Alex!" she kept walking, "Alexandra, wait, just wait would ya?" a heavy hand fell down on her shoulder. She turned around. There stood Ethan Walker. He was a male model working for another agency, only a few years older than her. They had only met once before, but she already knew that he was a snotty brat. That, however, wasn't the reason she looked at him with distaste. Oh no that wasn't the reason, the real reason was that he for some reason meant it had been appropriate for him to hug her.

"What do you want Walker?"

His breathy pants lessened.

"Aww, come on baby, you can't stay mad at me for long!" He plastered on a confident smirk, which she was sure would make women of all ages coo over him. But not her.

"I'm. Not. Your. Baby. Walker." Now he looked scared, good…

"Now get away from me you fucking creep," she whispered in a controlled voice. Her eyes betrayed her, though, showing the extent of her anger.

"O-okay," he looked terrified by now.

Alexandra turned around once more and kept walking.

"Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?" Miss Miller looked appalled.

"It was necessary," and fun she added quietly, smirking on the inside, "he touched me miss Miller, nobody touches me. Not even you."

Caroline Miller sighed for what must've been the millionth time since she found Alexandra Potter on a bench four years ago.

"It was but an innocent hug Alex, I think you overreacted."

Alexandra stopped abruptly. Did Caroline side with Ethan Walker? Miss Miller was hers and she didn't share her toys!

Caroline stopped too, confusedly looking back at Alexandra. Why had she stopped? Then she saw Alex's eyes: Filled with insecurity and unshed tears.

"Do-do you hate me, Caroline?" She gasped, never before had Alex called her by her first name. And suddenly she felt bad about reprimanding Alexandra. She was supposed to be the person who should always stay by Alex's side, even when other people didn't, and she had just sided with an unimportant bloke she had only meet once.

Her eyes softened.

"Am I evil Caroline? Do you think I was wrong to be angry?" Caroline Miller quickly nodded her head, no, Alex wasn't wrong to be angry. That child had a reasonable excuse for being afraid of other people's touch. After all, her uncle and aunt hadn't exactly given her any reason to not avoid physical contact.

"I'm so sorry Alex, of course, you're right, he never should have touched you."

Alexandra allowed a bright smile to spread across her face. It was simply marvellous how much a little word could do. Just by calling Miller by her first name she had ensured her loyalty! Human beings really were weak creatures.

"I knew I could trust you, Caroline, you will always be there when I need you, won't you?"

Miller once again nodded her head feverishly. Of course, she would be there.

As they continued to walk Caroline swelled with pride: Alex had called her by her first name. She couldn't help but think that she was closer to knowing the real Alexandra than before. In reality, though she was no closer than before.


	6. Before Hogwarts VI

_Almost 11 years old:_

"Wake up Alex."

Alexandra opened her eyes slowly.

"Caroline? What's the clock?" Alex yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Caroline couldn't help but coo, her daughter looked so cute when she did that. So childlike. The moment was ruined when Alex reached out and grabbed her glasses. For some reason, Caroline couldn't comprehend Alex insisted she'd keep wearing glasses when she wasn't modelling. Only in photoshoots would she wear contacts.

"It's already six o'clock dear."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I've already missed morning yoga by now!"

"Well yoga I cancelled for today since it's your birthday," Caroline explained. Well, it wasn't really her birthday, that was the 31st of July. Today was the 27th of July, but Alex was booked for a photo shoot with Vogue Paris on her real birthday so they had to celebrate it today.

"Ohh, I forgot…" This didn't surprise Caroline since Alex forgot her birthday every year. This made her sad, children were supposed to look forward to their birthdays not forget them. She felt a surge of anger, those damned Dursley's had never celebrated Alex birthday. This only made her more determined to shower her adopted daughter with gifts and attention.

"Well, when you're ready there's blueberry muffins and tea downstairs." She tried to sound cheerful.

.

.

Alexandra began combing her hair. She still wasn't used to having someone celebrate her birthday. Why would they? She was but a freak… So she always felt a bit overwhelmed and puzzled on her birthdays. She just didn't get why people went through the hardship of buying her a gift or writing her a birthday card. She supposed it was to make them feel better about themselves. Cause they were such good people, sending her a gift, pretending to care for the poor abused adoptee.

Whatever the reason she liked getting things so she wouldn't complain.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful. Now some might call her vain and she agreed wholeheartedly. She was vain since she knew that beauty was a valuable asset. people just treated beautiful people better, they were also more prone to give into their demands.

Putting on a pair of rose gold earrings, a matching neckless and a loose white dress she strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen where she sat down.

.

.

Caroline watched as Alex picked up a blueberry muffin with a grace she hadn't thought possible. She then poured herself a cup of tea and went to sit beside Alex.

"Happy birthday Alex."

"Thank you, Caroline," Alex replied taking a dainty bite of her muffin. She then looked at the pile of gifts that had accumulated on the dinner table.

"Are they all for me?"

"Well yes, most of them are from people you've worked with on shoots, but I've contributed with a couple of gifts myself."

A small sigh escaped Alex's lips, this was going to be an exhausting day.

.

.

Several gifts later Alex had more jewellery than she could count, more new clothes than she had space for, more perfumes than she would ever need and a pair of shoes for every day of the week. Only the gifts from Caroline were different from the rest. Since she knew Alexandra was quite the academic she gave her several books on topics ranging from The Antic Rome to Biochemistry. She also gave her a beautiful notebook in dark green leather with her initials engraved.

A.M it said not A.P, something Alexandra was actually grateful for.

"Thank you, Caroline," she said sending her "mother" a small smile that made Caroline shine with happiness.

All of a sudden they should hear a strange knocking sound. Caroline looked around to find the source when Alex poked her on her shoulder.

"Open the window, Caroline."

This confused her, but she did as she was told. As soon as the window was opened a dishevelled barn owl flew in. Squealing in surprise caroline didn't see the letter the owl was holding but Alexandra saw it.

"Come here pretty," the owl flew towards Alex and landed on her shoulder where it cooed happily and nipped her ear. Alex opened the letter and began reading.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term Begins on the 1 September. We will await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy headmistress_

A cheshire smile spread across Alexandra's face sending a shudder through Caroline's body.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Alex handed over the letter to the blonde woman and began scribbling down a reply.

 _Dear Mrs McGonagall_

 _I would very much like to go to your fine establishment, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I must admit that I do not know where to buy the required books and equipment, though._

 _I also do believe you have gotten my last name wrong. This, however, is understandable as I was adopted five years ago._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Alexandra Miller_

 _Wellington Court, 116 Knightsbridge Swix_

As the owl flew away with her letter Alexandra grinned happily. She knew she was something special.


	7. Chapter I

To say that Minerva had been surprised to get a letter from Alexandra Potter was an understatement. She really hadn't anticipated it.

But here it was a letter from Alexandra. As McGonagall read the letter once more she turned even pale. This couldn't be right, could it? How could the girl-who-lived not know about the wizarding world? And what exactly did she mean when she said: "adopted"?

Minerva sighed and took a swig of her red wine. Well, there was only one thing to do about it, she thought. Slowly, with long strides, she bagan walking towards Albus' office.

"Twizzlers," she murmured, Albus was eccentric that way.

"Come on in Minerva."

She swung open the door, "good afternoon Albus."

"Well, good afternoon to you too Minerva," Albus smiled.

"Not exactly Albus, not exactly," Dumbledores smile dimmed a bit but his everlasting eye twinkle was still present. "Now Minerva sit down please, lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Albus," Minerva smiled at the eccentric old man, yes, he would know what was going on.

"Fine. Now tell me, my dear, what is troubling you?" He folded his hands.

"Well Albus I've received a letter from one of our new students," she gave him the letter.

As he read the letter his brows furrowed.

"I see,this truly is troubling. I believe you'll have to pay miss Potter a visit…"

"So you don't know what's going on?" He looked apologetically at her.

"I'm afraid I do not. I was convinced Alexandra lived happily with her relatives in Little Whinning."

Minerva almost scowled, how could he not know? Alexandra had been his responsibility, he was supposed to know such things.

"I see, I will go see her tomorrow then, goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Minerva."

.

.

As the door shut behind McGonagall, Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. This was an unforeseen obstacle. he had placed Alexandra with her family to m ake her a humble young lady who he could rescue and thereby bind to the light side. This was not a part of his master plan. But then again maybe it wouldn't matter, Alexandra had still lived with the Dursley's for the first six years of her life. Yes, she would be humble, he would still be able to manipulate her.

Reassured of his plan Dumbledore smiled. Everything would go as he planned for it too.

.

.

The very next day Minerva stood outside what looked like a luxury apartment complex. She had just pressed the button saying C. Miller since she recognised the last name.

"Yes?" An impatient voice asked.

"Am I talking to Ms Miller?"

"Yes, yes that's me, but I must ask with whom am I talking?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, can I please be allowed into the building?"

"Well yes, of course. I'll send my daughter to get you."

The door gave a high pitched beep and opened. Minerva, a little unnerved by all of this muggle technology, went inside the building. Shortly after she could hear footsteps, a tall slender girl with long curly black hair sashayed down the stairs.

"Deputy mistress McGonagall I assume," the girl declared in a surprisingly husky voice. Minerva simply nodded her head. Whoever this girl was, she was beautiful. Her raven hair framed an aristocratic face with high cheekbones, a button nose, pouty red lips and uncanny avada kedavra green eyes surrounded by long eyelashes.

"I'm Alexandra Miller, I presume you are here to tell me about my further education?"

So this was Alexandra Potter, Lily and James kid. She was not what Minerva had expected. In fact, she was quite the opposite. McGonagall had pictured a girl with unruly hair and a mischievous glint in her eyes just like James, with freckles and a vivacious personality like Lily. The girl in front of her possessed none of those traits, her hair seemed soft like feathers, her eyes seemed to be calm, her posture was perfect and her ivory skin didn't have a single freckle.

"I am."

"Very well," Alexandra sent her a lopsided smile that made her seem more like James, more childish. Minerva couldn't help but smile back.

"Follow me."

They went up the stairs, Alexandra opened a door leading Minerva into the hallway. She then turned to look at the deputy mistress, "Please, leave your shoes and outerwear here."

Her words were perfectly polite, but the tone seemed a tiny bit derogatory as if she was talking to a child. Minerva, however, did as she was told looking around in wonder, the walls were covered in paintings that apparently was supposed to look unrealistic.

"It's Picasso," Alexandra stated, seeming to think that was answer enough for McGonagall's questioning glances.

As they walked into the house the paintings were switched out for pictures of models in all kinds of attire. They moved towards a black painted door, which Alexandra gently knocked.

"Yes, yes Alex bring her in, I'm almost finished anyways."

Alexandra, or Alex, opened the door. McGonagall tripped after her, unsure of what to do. This was like a whole new world, never before had she felt so little and insignificant. She tried to shake away the feeling, she was a grown woman and wasn't supposed to be all nervous just because of a house visit! It was simply silly.

"Please do sit down Mrs McGonagall," a blonde woman smiled frigidly, "would you like some tea?"

"Well yes please, that would be very nice. No sugar and a bit of milk, thank you."

The woman who McGonagall assumed was C. Miller turned to prepare her tea.

"So," Alexandra sent her a warm smile, something Minerva really needed at that moment, "you were going to tell me about Hogwarts." It sounded more like a demand than anything else, but at that time McGonagall was more than happy to comply and get this visit over with.

It took hours to explain everything mostly because of Alexandra's boundless curiosity. The girl had wanted to know everything, her eyes shining with childish excitement. Minerva had seen Lily's curiosity in the child and had to admit that she had taken quite the fancy to young Alexandra. The was charming. She had, of course, explained how Alexandra had become the girl-who-lived, but they had mostly talked about wizarding traditions and the different kinds of magic one could do. She had found that both Alexandra and her adoptive mother, Caroline, was of reasonable intelligence and fully capable of holding a conversation. Caroline, albeit a bit cold, also seemed to care a great deal about her adopted daughter. The time had, finally, come for her to leave, yet she had a question that she had wanted to ask all day long.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you adopt Alexandra Ms Miller?"

Ms Miller seemed to stiffen up, then her eyes filled up with resentment.

"Those relatives of hers," the words were spat out as if they were pure venom, "they abused her, and that poor child didn't deserve such a horrible life."

"I, I understand Ms Miller," McGonagall nodded solemnly. This was deeply disquieting, Albus had always said that the girl had loving relatives.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Mrs McGonagall. Alexandra is excited to go shopping for school supplies."

"Yes, I'll see you two tomorrow."

.

.

The next morning after yoga Alexandra was excited, but she, of course, didn't show it.

Today was the first day of her new life as a wizard. Caroline had taken it all fairly well. It wasn't every day you found out your adoptee daughter was a wizard, but Alexandra had expected no less of her. She was after all her plaything. A twisted smile spread across her face. Of course, she had some kind of relationship with Caroline, but she knew the blonde loved her way more than she loved her. The woman was, therefore, hers.

As she brushed her hair in silence her thoughts wandered off to the day before. McGonagall had been hard to read, but she was fairly sure she understood how the older woman worked by now. She obviously had known both of her parents and was searching for traces of them in Alexandra. She was also strict, yet brave and spontaneous. Alex smirked, too easy. All she had to do was to find out how her parents had behaved. She already knew that one of them must've been pretty mischievous since McGonagall responded well to her when she displayed that emotion. She didn't want McGonagall to love her unconditionally, though, that was Caroline's job. She wanted a mentor, and what she wanted she would get.

Alexandra put on a black cut-out wool dress from Versace and slipped into a pair of nude Louboutins. She looked classy.

Downstairs Carolina sat hunched over her computer, she only looked up when Alex walked into the room.

"Alex dear, I don't think I'm gonna make it today, Chanel have just asked to get a photoshoot with you and I've got to arrange the details."

"That's okay Caroline I can take care of myself you know," Alex answered with a playful wink.

"I know dear, believe me, I do."

McGonagall rang the doorbell at exactly eight o'clock. To be honest she was a bit worried she had come too early since it was a Saturday and people usually slept in on the weekends. It turned out she had been worrying for nothing though as Caroline's voice was heard the next second.

"The door is open, come on in."

This time she knew where to go so she didn't need to wait for Alexandra to show her the way. As soon as she stepped inside she was greeted by Alexandra who seemed to be ready.

"Alright then," McGonagall smiled warmly, "let us go get your school supplies."

.

They strolled down the streets of London while Minerva told Alexandra about the four houses of Hogwarts and quidditch. Soon they reached a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron, a name that sounded so cliche Alexandra almost cracked a smile. The key word being almost. Inside the bar sat a few people dressed in robes. Alexandra cringed, she suspected that she never would get used to wizarding fashion. She had to admit the so-called muggles were better at making clothes than the wizards.

But she still hated muggles. The way they treated each other was simply abominable.

McGonagall continued walking through the pub until she reached a stone wall. Here she took out her wand and touched several of the stones in a pattern Alexandra quietly memorised. The wall then revealed an entrance into a busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon alley, do you like it?"

Alexandra nodded her head, yes she liked it very much. It felt as if the air was filled with magic.

"We'll start with a visit to Gringotts."

Alex nodded once more, she recognised the name of the wizarding bank.

They arrived shortly after to be serviced by an acrimonious goblin named Griphook. Alex was glad when they finally left the bank to go look for potion ingredients and a size two cauldron. This task, however, proved to be extremely mundane.

Then they went to buy books, here Alexandra promptly tried to buy the whole store. This greatly amused the otherwise stoic deputy mistress.

Alexandra, however, paid no attention to the chuckling McGonagall and continued to search for books.

In the end, she bought:

Numerology and Grammatica

Fantastic beast and where to find them

All editions of The standard book of spells

Qiuntessence: A quest

Confronting the Faceless

The Dark forces: a guide to self-protection

Defensive magical theory

The essential defence against the dark arts

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

Flesh eating trees

Ingredient encyclopedia

A history of magic

Magical draughts and potions

Advanced potion-making

Spellman's syllabary

Ancient runes made easy

A beginners guide to transfiguration

Intermediate transfiguration

A guide to advanced transfiguration

She figured that would be enough to keep her satisfied. Unbeknownst to her, she had bought all of the books that would be on the Hogwarts curriculum.

Minerva had just watched her fondly, not wanting to disturb the child who for once looked her age. Her glasses made her seem very bookish, something that didn't go together with her outfit. But Minerva had to admit that even though her clothes were a little too adult-like, they fit her slender frame nicely.

Next, they went to buy a trunk, here Alex stubbornly demanded that they'd buy the one made out of dark blue leather.

As they went out onto the street again someone yelled at them.

"McGonagall, just the witch I was looking for!" A little man strolled towards them, "could you give me a moment of your time? I need to discuss something important…"

"I think I can buy the robes by myself professor."

"Okay then," Minerva sounded dubious but a reassuring nod from Alexandra was all it took for her to give in, "run along then, I'll meet you in an hour at Ollivanders."

Alexandra managed to find Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions fairly easy and soon she was being measured.

"Madam."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could I only get the outer robes? or is there a rule that you have to wear the whole uniform?"

The plumb witch looked confused, "I don't think there's such a rule, but are you sure you don't want the inner robes?"

"I'm quite sure."

.

.

Draco Malfoy had been left by his parents to go get school robes, a task that seemed boring and trivial. Therefore he hadn't been expecting to run into someone interesting today, so when he did it came as a shock.

He hadn't really paid attention to her at first, she hadn't seemed important, but then she had begun talking. She had a surprisingly husky voice he thought, turning a bit so that he could see her.

She was really pretty, dainty and all, yet tall for a girl her age. He had been puzzled when she asked for only the outer robes. Why would anyone do that? Then her conversation had ended, and she had turned around, catching him looking at her.

He could practically feel his cheeks heat up.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he blurted out trying to diffuse the awkwardness he was beginning to feel.

"Alexandra."

"Well Alexandra, are you going Hogwarts too?" Stupid question Draco, of course, she is. He would have face-palmed but that would just be weird, and Malfoys didn't face-palm.

"Yes, I'm going to start my first year this season."

"Do you know what house you're going to be in? I just know I'm going to be a Slytherin, no Malfoy has ever been anything else." Her head snapped in his direction; he finally had her full attention, something he felt strangely proud of. Why would he feel proud for catching a stranger's attention, Malfoy's were supposed to be in the limelight!

"I do not know but I'm hoping for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

Hufflepuff? Somehow he just couldn't see her being a puffer.

"I get Ravenclaw, but why in the world would you want to be a puffer?" A calculating glint entered her eyes and a feral grin adorned her pretty face.

"Imagine how many followers one could get in a house filled with extremely loyal and gullible people!" He smirked, yep she wasn't a puffer but a snake.

"You're a Slytherin if I know one."

At this, she pouted, "no fair, I want my loyal followers."

And for the first time in a very long time Draco Malfoy laughed. It wasn't the mocking laughter he used when he used towards people he deemed unworthy or the fake laughter he used when Parkinson told one of her dreadful jokes, but a real happy laughter.

"Dear you're finished, here's your outer robes."

Alexandra paid for her robes and sashayed towards the door. There she turned around looking at the Malfoy Scion.

"Well bye Draco, it was nice to meet you."

The door closed behind her before he'd got to answer.

"You too Alexandra, you too." And that's when it hit him, she'd been wearing muggle clothes. She was most likely a mudblood, but somehow that just didn't matter.

.

.

Alexandra was in no hurry, so she decided to take a look inside a store called Magic Menagerie. It apparently was a pet shop filled with fascinating creatures like bright orange snails, giant jewel entrusted tortoises, pink cats and owls. The most captivating creatures though were by far the snakes, they came in many different sizes and colours.

And they talked, well more like hissed, but somehow she understood them. It, however, wasn't one of the colourful snakes that caught her attention, but a brownish-reddish snake. It was quiet, unlike the others.

 _'_ _Hello, Serpent'_

The snake looked intrigued.

 _'_ _A speaker? I thought they were extinct.'_

 _'_ _Well I'm obviously alive'_

 _'_ _So you are Human'_

 _'_ _Well, my name's Alexandra what's yours Serpent'_

 _'_ _Snakes do not have names. But I can tell you my species if you would like that'_

Alexandra was intrigued by this, the platter on the snake's cage clearly said "Oriental rat Snake, non-venomous".

 _'_ _No you stupid Human, they got it all wrong! I'm an inland taipan'_

Alexandra almost gasped, almost. From what little she knew, that was a very venomous snake.

 _'_ _Buy me human'_

She smirked, _'what will I gain from that?'_

 _'_ _I'll stay with you, protect you.'_

 _'_ _Alright'_

5 galleons later she had a sleeping snake twisted around her waist.

.

.

Minerva was relieved when she saw Alexandra Miller walk down the street towards Ollivanders. She couldn't really let go of her uneasy feeling, Alex was but a kid, she could've easily gone astray. She hadn't though and that was all that mattered. The closer Alex came the more obvious the snake that was twisted around her waist became

"Hello Alexandra, I see you got yourself a pet," McGonagall gulped.

"Oh yes, I have indeed gotten a pet. I think I'm going to call him Oswald," Alexandra smiled and for a second Minerva thought she saw pure sadistic pleasure light up the child's eyes. But it disappeared as soon as it came. Minerva blinked maybe it was just the light playing with her there's no way that could've just happened. She turned around and opened the door. Alexandra followed.

It really wasn't the light, for a split second Alex's mask had slipped: The thought of naming her snake after JFK's supposed killer simply was too funny.

Inside the store, it smelled like resin, smoke and dust. It was a charming little shop.

"Ah, Miss. Potter," an eccentric looking man blinked at her, "finally come to get your wand have you?" The man didn't let her answer.

"Which hand is your wand hand?"

She blinked once, "well I'm right-handed if that's what you mean."

The man didn't answer but instead scurried of coming back with a wand.

"Try this one, mahogany and phoenix feather, 12 inches springy."

She gave the wand a swing… and the vase that stood on the table exploded.

"Nope, nope, nope definitely not," the man mumbled and then went off to find a new wand.

"Maybe this one, 9 inches walnut and unicorn hair, flexible."

This time it was the lightbulb that exploded.

This process repeated itself: The man brought out a new wand, Alex tried it, something exploded.

"Well, it's worth a try," the man mumbled, probably to himself. He came back with yet another wand.

"Holly, 11 inches with a phoenix feather core, nice and supple," he looked extremely proud of himself. As soon as she picked up the wand she knew that it wasn't the one, but she still gave it a swing. The window glass exploded.

Ollivander, she assumed that was the man's name, seemed really disappointed. Then he lit up.

"It couldn't be now could it?"

He came back with a new wand.

"10 inches, rigid, pine and dragon heartstring." She picked it up and felt an instantaneous surge of power.

"Well come on Miss. Potter give it a swing."

Alex did as she was told and out came white sparks.

"Wonderful, bravo Miss. Potter!"

McGonagall had been very patient, but they were running low on time so as soon as Alexandra found her wand she excused them, paid for the wand and hurried outside.

They returned to the penthouse shortly after. Alexandra plastered on her most childish expression and turned to face the deputy headmistress.

"Thank you for magical day Mrs McGonagall." Minerva could almost feel her heart melt.

"Don't mention it, Alexandra, now go inside so you can get a good nights sleep."


	8. Chapter II

Alexandra had looked forwards to this day, the 1st of September, the day she would go to Hogwarts. Finishing up yoga she went to take a shower. The hot water scolded her body, but she really didn't mind, it made her feel alive.

Half an hour later she walked downstairs dressed in a burgundy red tank top and a pair of black leather pants. She had braided her hair and put on a pair of rose gold earrings.

"Morning Caroline," she chided pouring a cup of tea.

"Morning to you too, don't forget to feed Oswald."

Alex scoffed, Caroline had a soft spot for the snake, he really didn't need food more than twice a month.

"Caroline, you do know we're not supposed to spoil him so, it'll get to his head."

"Aww come on Alex, he's just so sweet!"

Alex sent an unbelieving look in Caroline's general direction. Sweet? He could kill her within half an hour.

As if summoned Oswald slithered through the door

 _'_ _Human,'_ he looked at Caroline as if greeting her, _'mistress'_

Alex smirked, Oswald had begun calling her that a couple of days after she bought him. She kind of liked it though so she hadn't asked him to stop.

 _'_ _Oswald, good morning.'_

 _'_ _Now that's a lie, it's a horrible morning, I hate mornings.'_ That was probably the closest a snake would ever come to sounding discontented. Oswald slid up her body and placed himself on her shoulders.

"Now Alex, are you sure you can bring Oswald? I don't remember snakes being on the list of approved pets."

"Do not worry, I worked it out with Mrs McGonagall." The older witch had really taken quite a shine to her so it hadn't come as a surprise when Minerva had allowed her to take Oswald with her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet moment. It was Caroline who broke the quietness.

"Have you packed yet?" Alex just nodded, she'd done it the day before since she knew they would be leaving early.

"Well, good, cause we have to leave now."

.

Alexandra felt monumentally stupid standing between the staircases to platform 9 and 10. She marvelled at her own stupidity, how could she've forgotten to ask McGonagall about how she was supposed to get to platform 9 3/4?

Caroline had dropped her off just a moment ago. She'd been all depressed and dreary, asking for letters every day. Alex, who did not feel comfortable with the obvious show of emotions, had promised to write and given her a quick hug. They usually didn't hug since Alex disliked any kind of physical contact, a relic of living with the Dursley's.

Oswald's tongue graced her ear, _'mistress, look over there, they might know the way.'_

A big family of redheads were hastily approaching her. They carried trunks and the oldest, of what seemed to be the children, carried a cage with a tousled barn owl. Two of the other redheads, who looked an awful lot like a pair of twins, excitedly whispered to one another.

"Excuse me Mrs. are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Alexandra did her best to look childlike.

"Yes dear, is it your first time?" Alex nodded yes, "well do not fret it is Ronald's first time too!"

The woman's curly hair bounced as she excitedly pointed at a rather tall dangly boy, who honestly resembled a beanstalk.

"Yes, that's nice Ma'am," Alex tried her best to sound sheepish and not dismissive even though she couldn't care less for the beanstalk…

"I just don't know how to get to the platform…"

The woman was practically cooing at her by then.

"Well we'll show you, now Percy you first," the oldest child began walking towards the wall between platform 9 and 10.

And then he disappeared…

Alexandra almost face-palmed. OF COURSE, they were wizards, of course, they would hide the entrance with magic! Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the redheaded woman.

"Now George you're next," she motioned towards one of the twins, "Then you Fred."

One of the twins, the one she had called George scrunched up his nose, the other just looked dismayed.

"Honestly woman! I'm Fred, and you call yourself a mother?" The tone of George's, or should she call him Fred, yes, Fred's voice was upbeat. And Alex couldn't help but admire his acting, nobody but her and the other twin had noticed!

Noticed that his eyes showed hurt.

Fascinating, she thought, how very interesting…

He then ran towards the wall and disappeared. The other twin sighed, George.

"Well, Mother this is goodbye for me too. Try not to worry so much, nobody gets our names correct anyways." He then disappeared too.

"Well, I think I've gotten the hang of it. Thank you so much Ma'am."

Before the lady could get to say anything Alex sped towards the wall disappearing.

.

.

Molly Weasley looked at the wall that secretly was the entrance to platform 9 3/4 the polite girl had just gone through.

Well, that girl certainly had painted a beautiful picture standing there in her muggle clothes and pretty face. The snake though had been… disconcerting. Not that it had altered her overall view on the girl. Molly looked at her own daughter, and suddenly wished she was a little less shy, a little more polite, had long black hair and wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She was brought out of her trance-like state by her youngest son, Ronald Weasley.

"Well, I'm gonna go to. I'll see you at Christmas mum."

"Yes, yes. Remember to write me everyday dear, and do tell Fred and George not to blow up any toilets this year."

Molly felt terrible, for a moment, no matter how small, she had wished for her little Ginny to be someone else. She was a horrible mother, she thought.

Yet that girl had held a certain charm, she'd been captivating.

.

.

Once she had arrived on platform 9 3/4 Alexandra's eyes had automatically searched for Fred and George. She had found them standing together with a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks holding some kind of box. He was rather appealing to the eye, she thought. Maybe she should go see what they were doing?

She might make some new 'friends' by doing that.

Well, it was worth a try, if he was half as interesting as the twins he would be worth it. With long confident strides, she moved over to them.

"What are you looking at?" She added a raspy streak to her already husky voice, trying to imitate the voice Caroline sometimes used on men. The voice that made them do whatever she asked for.

The dark boy turned towards her and seemed to lose his ability to speech.

Alex just smirked slightly and took a look into the box.

"Wow, she's beautiful." She allowed a bit of amazement to be showed in her eyes.

"It is a female right?"

The boy seemed to come back to his senses, "yes, it is a she. Excuse me for my bluntness, but are you sure we're both talking about the tarantula?"

"Well, what else is there to talk about," she registered a flicker of disbelief in is eyes, "don't worry, I have a thing for.. unconventional creatures," Alex motioned towards her snake, "I won't tell," then lifted a single finger to her lips. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the twins and the boy, being older than her would read the signals she sent as sensual, they might even think them a bit sexual. It was a great tool...

"My name is Alexandra, it's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. …?" The boy shook her outstretched hand. She suppressed the slight shiver that arose at his touch.

"Lee Jordan, but just call me Lee, and believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

"I doubt that Lee," she sent him a small wink before turning to the twins.

"Fred, George, I, of course, met you just before," for a moment her mask slipped, her eyes becoming cold and calculating, "and I must say you interest me." A wolfish smile spread across her lips. Then her face went blank, causing the three boys to blink, had she really looked so devilish just then?

"Well, I'll see you later gentlemen, I see someone that require my attentions."

She fleered away from them, making sure her face portrayed no emotions. Fred, George and Lee were to be handled differently than the boy she had just spotted across the platform.

The Malfoy scion, Draco, was more complicated to win over than them because he knew the game she was playing: A game of power and manipulation. But no matter how good an education his family had given him he was still just a child.

And children weren't good at being cynical and calculating.

He would be hers soon enough.

.

.

"Draco," a husky voice reached him. He knew that voice, it belonged to Alexandra.

Grateful he wasn't standing with his parents or someone important: It wouldn't do for them to see him interacting with a mudblood, he turned around.

She looked stunning in her muggle clothes. Muggles might be filthy mudbloods but they sure knew how to make good-looking clothes.

"Alexandra."

For a while, they stood there in silence. Draco began feeling restless, how could she just stand there looking emotionless? Didn't she ever feel awkward? He fake-coughed trying to break the weird tension that he felt.

"I see you've gotten a pet."

At this, her eyes seemed to light up for a short moment. Pleased he'd gotten her to show some kind of emotion he sent her a smug look.

"Yes, he's beautiful isn't he?" Alexandra stroked the snake, "I named him Oswald since I thought that a fierce being like him should have a special name."

Draco didn't really understand how 'Oswald' could be classified as fierce, but he didn't really want to show his lack of knowledge, so he just nodded.

"He really is beautiful," by now her eyes shone with amusement. He got this feeling she knew he didn't understand the snake's name and that she liked having the intellectual high ground.

"Well Draco, I suppose we should board the train."

She looked at him expectantly. He fumbled with the handle of his trunk, what did she want from him? Her eyes flickered to her trunk, well he supposed he could carry it for her if she wanted him to he meant. Then again Malfoys didn't carry the trunks of other people. His inner turmoil became too much for him to handle.

"Malfoys aren't packrats," as soon as the words left his mouth he felt himself blushing violently. Why, oh why had he said that? Her mouth formed into a pretty little sneer.

"Suit yourself Malfoy," she looked at him with disappointment, picked up her trunk and began walking

He flinched, never before had he thought his last name to be an insult, he had always taken pride in being a Malfoy. Right now, though… It felt like she had slapped him.

"Wait up Alexandra," he ran after her, "I'll carry it, satisfied?"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Do not force yourself Mr Malfoy," once more he flinched at his last name. She spat it out with such contempt.

"I must insist Alexandra," he took her trunk, raising an eyebrow. Why was it so light?

"Feather-light charm Draco," so she was back to calling him Draco, that weirdly enough felt quite good… But wait, how did she know the feather-light charm? That was second year material. Deciding it would be wiser not to ask her, considering her mood earlier, he followed her inside the train and found an empty coupe to sit in. Here Oswald hissed at her, she nodded and the snake disappeared out the door Where it went Draco didn't know.

.

Alexandra was, to put it bluntly, extremely pleased. Her test had gone exactly as she had hoped for: Draco had carried her trunk for her. It didn't seem significant but it was. She had tested if he would do something for her without getting anything back except for a smile and her company. Usually, people like Draco would ask her to do something for them too, even if it was just the smallest thing, but he hadn't. He was well on his way to being hers.

.

Blaise Zabini couldn't believe his eyes.

He had met up with Nott, Greengrass and Parkinson on the platform but Malfoy hadn't shown up even though they had agreed to meet up at the station. None of them had thought anything of it. Malfoy had probably forgotten all about the agreement or decided he had something better to do at the time. Besides, they could just find him on the train.

And found him they had.

Nott had just opened the door to the compartment they had seen Malfoy inside, expecting Goyle and Crabbe to be in there too. They weren't, instead, a raven haired female in weird clothes, which meant the could only be muggle, sat in the coupe.

"Malfoy, who's your lovely companion?" Blaise asked. Malfoy seemed to turn paler than before if that was even possible but otherwise looked like he could care less about anything Blaise said.

The girl just turned a page in a book she had placed in her lap seemingly indifferent to his mocking enunciation.

"That's Alexandra, she's.." the Malfoy scion stopped talking as Alexandra closed her book with a slam.

"Let me Draco."

"You let the mudblood call you Draco?" Note's horrified sneering pretty much summed up the feelings he knew they were all having at the moment.

"Tsk, that's such a filthy word," the temperature in the compartment suddenly dropped a couple of degrees.

The raven turned her head so that she was now looking at them. Blaise felt his jaw drop, she was stunning. Now that was something coming from him as he was known for being quite vain, a rumour he himself could confirm. It was hard not to be vain with the mother he had.

"I think you need to wash your mouth with soap," the girl mused scornfully, quiet anger in her eyes.

"Don't you think so too Draco dear?" He looked at Draco, how would he react to this?

"Don't call him that! I'm the only one who's supposed to call Draco by his name, ain't that right Drake?" Parkinson's screeching made him momentarily deaf, and judging by the look Greengrass sent her he wasn't the only one.

"Oh, sod off Parkinson," Blaise almost smiled, leave it to Malfoy to get Parkinson to shut her mouth, but he remembered the mudblood. A sneer spread across his face. Had Malfoy gone mad?

"No, no sweetie don't do that," the mudblood sent him a disapproving glance, "it makes you look vile and not in a good way." She sent him a suggestive wink.

"You are one to talk, you filthy mudblood, now get out of my compartment."

"Draco, how come you surround yourself with impudent little brats?"

He growled in anger, how dare she ignore her. Then he drew his wand aiming it at her. She, however, was faster.

"Expelliarmus" his wand flew out of his hand.

"Do not call me that, I'm no pathetic muggle," her voice with an eery calm, "besides, what does it matter whether or not I'm a muggleborn if I can kill you but you can't kill me."

Blaise had to admit she had a point there.

"Now fell free to sit down," she motioned to the free seats, raising an eyebrow when they didn't move, "hurry up, I haven't got all day."

Everybody sat down and the temperature went back to normal. Parkinson, of course, sat beside Malfoy.

.

.

Daphne Greengrass, unlike her fellows, found it better to not judge a book by its cover. In this case, she decided that she wouldn't judge Alexandra before getting to know her: Mudblood or not, she had attracted the eyes of the Malfoy heir which meant she had to be special somehow. Her father had always said Malfoys were attracted to power and even though he spoke the words with disgust, she recognised the truth in them. She, therefore, chose to observe the girl while they were in close proximity.

Alexandra wore tight fitting muggle clothes that revealed a toned midriff. She was in physical good shape, Daphne concluded. She had removed the book from her lap and opened her it once more.

'A guide to advanced transfiguration' she read. The girl was intelligent too. Only second later Daphne was distracted the incessant whining produced by Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh come on Draco it's just a shoulder rub, let me do it, please."

"Absolutely not! Where are Crabbe and Goyle when one needs them?" Malfoy tried shoving of Parkinson. Then a book was slammed shut. Everyone turned their heads towards the mudblood.

"Don't mind me, I just decided the noise was too loud for me to continue reading. I've read the book once before anyways." After that the compartment became silent.

.

.

Theodore Nott decided the silence had lasted too long.

"So Alexandra," her head snapped her head toward him. He gulped, "are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Very much so Mr…?"

"Nott. Theodore Nott."

"Hmm, I think I'll call you Theo, I like the sound of that." He felt a surge of anger, not even Zabini, who he had known for all his life, called him by his first name, much less a pet name.

He, however, didn't get to voice his opinion as her avid green eyes locked with his. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks. She was beautiful no matter what blood ran through her veins and having her complete attention was quite nice.

"Which house do you want to go to Theo," he found himself leaning across the table to get closer to her.

"Slytherin I suppose, all of my family have gone there. What about you?"

Malfoy broke the connection he had felt with Alexandra by doubling over laughing.

Theodore, together with everyone else, except for Alexandra who somehow seemed to know what was going on, looked at him with confusion. When Malfoy finally calmed down he answered the question for Alexandra.

"She wants to be a Hufflepuff Nott, a Hufflepuff." Malfoy broke down in hysterical laughter once more.

"Do you get why this is so funny?" Daphne asked him, speaking up for the first time since they had boarded the train.

"Not really, no…"

"Inside joke," a husky voice said, "it's a long story. Now calm down Draco, I do not think Malfoys are supposed to die of laughter to use your own words."

Draco just began laughing more violently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

.

.

Alexandra thoroughly enjoyed toying with Draco. He looks way better when he laughs, she mussed. She also enjoyed the malicious glances the pug-like girl, Parkinson, sent her. She apparently wasn't allowed to interact with Draco in any way and having an inside joke was a big no-go. Draco finally calmed down.

"No fair Alexandra they all think I'm going crazy, letting a mudblood into our compartment, laughing like a maniac."

Alexandra felt a surge of anger, that word really was horrible.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not call me that. I am a wizard just like you lot." She motioned towards the people surrounding her.

"All that matters is power, and right now I am more powerful than any of you."

At this, the tall dark boy beside her, the one she had unarmed, snorted. She erased all feelings from her face. If they wouldn't believe her, she would just have to show them. Closing her eyes she willed her magic to seep out of her body.

Daphne gasped as a rush of magic was emitted by Alexandra. It felt wonderful yet scary, dark and all-consuming. She felt as if she wanted to drown in the feeling, it was addicting. Looking around her she saw the others glazed over eyes. She knew they felt the same rush as her.

"Do you get it now?" Alexandras eyes shone with magic

"I possess power, therefore I am worth more than you. Now you all have potential, except for the pug face, but if you don't utilise it you are worth nothing more than the dirt under my shoes."

The magic contracted back into Alexandra and Daphne suddenly felt empty. Trying to recover from the sudden loss she took a deep breath.

Then the door slammed open to the compartment.

"Have anyone seen a frog? It's named Trevor. Neville here lost it." A bushy haired girl spoke pointing at a shy boy, then at Alexandra's book, "I haven't seen that book before, that isn't on the curriculum, is it? I myself have read all of the books, twice"

Alexandra, being the only one that wasn't breathless from her display of power just before, answered that they hadn't seen a frog.

"I can find it for you, though," she continued.

"That would be very much appreciated," the boy squeaked.

"Accio Trevor."

Daphne chuckled a little as a frog came flying towards them.

"Here you go," Alexandra smiled a smile that Daphne couldn't help but find fake. But Neville and the bushy haired girl were fooled. Neville thanked Alexandra profusely before leaving the compartment.

"Well, I guess I should be going to. You should change your clothes soon, we're almost there," the bushy haired girl pointed out before disappearing too.

The rest of the tour was utterly boring the only thing remotely exciting was the fact that Alexandra owned no inner robes and refused to wear anything but muggle clothes underneath her outer robes. "They are horrid, like a bathrobe. Really unseemly," she had said. None of the children had commented on her strange behaviour since they had gained a certain amount of respect for Alexandra.


	9. Chapter III

Oswald meet up with Alexandra shortly after they arrived at the castle and began hissing about how he had scared a group of students. Alexandra tuned him out, which in itself was quite hard, he was, after all, laying across her shoulder and was therefore very close to her ears.

It had been entertaining to watch the others reaction to Oswald, Draco had seen him before so he wasn't surprised. The other pureblood-children though now looked at her as if she was some kind of demigod. How would they react if they knew she could speak to them too? The thought, while captivating, was quickly brushed away. She couldn't risk them telling their deatheater parents.

Yet the most enjoyable reaction came from the redhead, Ronald, she had met briefly before boarding the train. He had practically squealed in fear, making Draco and his friends grin.

"… is awarded the house cup. Now follow me."

She had totally forgotten to listen to McGonagall so she just followed the deputy mistress inside what she assumed was the great hall. Here Alex's eyes quickly searched the tables were she found the two redheads and Lee. George give her a playful wink while Fred made a funny face and Lee just waved. She replied with a blank stare that earned her three frowning Gryffindors.

McGonagall placed an old battered hat on a chair, and then the hat cracked open into something that was probably supposed to be an imitation of a mouth. With a wailing voice it began singing:

 _"_ _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Alexandra politely clapped together with the rest of the school, and then the sorting began. It was fairly boring: A person sat down on the chair, the hat was placed on his, or her, head and then it would spit out a house. She zoned out… Maybe she could send an owl to the bookshop later on… she had run out of reading material already…

"Greengrass, Daphne"

She looked up and saw Greengrass's emotionless face just before it was covered by the hat.

"Slytherin"

Then Draco, Theo and the pug faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, were sorted into Slytherin too.

"Potter, Alexandra"

The sound of whispers spread like wildfire across the room. She caught the eyes of a gaping Draco and a bewildered Theo, she erased all emotion from her face and sashayed up to the chair. Just before the hat went on, she plastered on a regal smile. Then everything went dark.

 _"_ _Miss Potter, a complex mind I see. Yes, I see a great deal of potential in you. You wouldn't fit into Hufflepuff,"_ she scowled, no loyal army then, _"you're simply to ambitious to really fit in, you're not especially nice either, or loyal… You would fit well into Ravenclaw: You're very intelligent and you wish to learn everything there is to know. You are brave too, but not overtly so, Gryffindor is out then. Slytherin would fit you too: You're very ambitious and certainly cunning, yes, I see greatness if you chose that path. Now which one should I chose?"_

Is the hat giving me a choice?

 _"_ _Well, yeah, I don't see why not…"_

Then I want the path that'll bring me the most power.

 _"_ _Are you sure my dear, it wont necessarily be the correct path."_

I'm sure. The only thing that matters is power and I wish to be in control.

 _"_ _Then you will do great in SLYTHERIN."_

 _._

 _._

Draco was surprised to find out Alexandra was the girl-who-lived, he was not surprised when she was sorted into Slytherin. The girl had a snake draped around her neck for Merlin's sake, of course she was a Slytherin.

The others, however, seemed shocked: The entire hall was quiet, no one clapped.

Nott gave him a glance, and he nodded. They both began clapping, soon they were followed by Zabini from across the hall, Greengrass and, surprisingly, professor McGonagall & five Gryffindor students: Two of them he recognised, it was the timid boy and the bushy haired girl they had met on the train, the other three he didn't recognise, it was two redheads and a boy with dreadlocks.

If the lack of clapping had any effect on Alexandra she hid it well, not even the slightest trace of emotion could be seen on her face as she walked towards the Slytherin table. Draco made a space between him and Parkinson: It seemed beneficial for both of them, she got a place to sit and he got away from Parkinson.

"Low blow Draco," she murmured. He couldn't help laughing.

Nott looked at him as if he was going mad. Well maybe he was, letting Potter sit beside him, being, did he dare call it friends, with Potter.

"One day Potter you'll have to tell me how you do that, I have known Malfoy since we were six and I've never gotten the little bugger to laugh." Nott's commentary on his behaviour got him to stop laughing: He was right Draco Malfoy never laughed, how come this girl could crack him up in seconds when no one else came even close?

"Please, call me Alexandra, Theo. And I must admit I find it quite easy, you mustn't have tried very hard. I, think the hard thing is to get him to stop laughing." Alexandra accompanied the sentence with a slight smirk. Then she stopped talking and instead clapped at Blaise Zabini who had just been sorted into Slytherin too.

"Make space Parkinson," Alexandra instructed. It was a command for sure, and Draco couldn't help but think that she was rather good at giving commands. Pansy Parkinson tumbled but did as she was told and, thereby, making a space for Zabini to sit.

Blaise had been the last person to be sorted, so as soon as he was sat at the table the headmaster, Dumbledore, rose from his seat to tell the students that the third floor was of limits, and then invited the students to pick a tune and sing the Hogwarts song.

Nothing could've prepared Alexandra Potter for the cacophony of mismatched voices that came next.

 _"_ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

The last words were sung by Fred and George who, for some incomprehensible reason, had chosen to sing at a very slow pace in a solemn tone. Then the food appeared.

Alex scrunched her nose, she already missed Caroline's homemade food, but she guessed this would have to do.

After the meal they were led to the Slytherin common room by a fifth year prefect.

.

As it turned out Slytherins did not have separate dorms for the boys and girls, something Alexandra found quite stupid… In a few years they would all be hormone driven teenagers, what had Salazar Slytherin thought making shared dormitories?

"Wan't to share a dorm with me and Zabini?" Draco's glanced at her then nodded at Parkinson. He leaned in close to her.

"Please Alexandra, She's scary, I'm begging you here." His whisper was barely audible.

"What will I get out of this Draco?"

"Come on, Alexandra," his voice turned whiny, "I carried your trunk and I didn't take any payment for that."

Alex just shook her shoulders, "your loss, now decide, I can call Parkinson over at any moment."

"What do you want?" At this Alexandra smiled, a sadistic smile.

"I want you Draco, all of you. Your love, your adoration, your loyalty," he visibly shivered, "but that would be a bit of an overkill, now wouldn't it?" She willed herself to reach out and trace his jawline with her fingertips.

"Now back to the issue at hand," she moved away from him, "I want you to carry my backpack around for me, do we have a deal?"

For a long time they just stood there, staring at each other. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, then he slowly nodded his head.

"I'm glad we've reached a mutual understanding Draco."


	10. Chapter IV

Blaise was surprised, an emotion he'd felt a lot since meeting Alexandra Potter, not because Malfoy had asked Potter to join them in their room, that he had expected. No, he was surprised by the entire setup of their conversation: It was to be inferred for her to ask for something in return, she was a Slytherin why wouldn't she? And from the train trip, he knew she was a lot darker, and a lot more powerful, than she let out. What he hadn't expected was for her to shed her mask and show the real Alexandra Potter. And he hadn't expected Malfoy to be so… so receptive to her. He had practically leant into her touch when she touched his jawline. It was very unsettling to watch the otherwise proud Malfoy scion turn into putty in her hands.

After that, he knew Draco would do anything to get her to stay in their dorm room. Why? Because he had seen the look in her eyes when she pulled away. It was filled with yearning. Malfoy might not know it himself, but he, somewhere deep down, wished to be hers.

And now Blaise couldn't help but notice that most of the Slytherins were looking at her in wonder and intrigue. One thing was sure, Alexandra would play a central role in the future, she was simply too exciting to be a pawn.

"Blaise," a husky voice called, "Draco and I are going to find a room, do you want to join us?"

Her eyes were intense bidding him to say yes, and he found himself wanting to follow her, not even caring if he normally would have said no.

"It would be my pleasure Potter."

"Do call me Alexandra, Blaise. I do not identify with my former last name."

"Former?" What did she mean former?

"Yes, former. I was adopted at age six." Well, that explained it.

.

They settled on a spacious room with dark green walls and beds made out of walnut wood. From the ceiling hang a silver chandelier with burning black candles. Blaise immediately felt at home. He tried making small talk with Malfoy but was mostly unsuccessful. This was most likely because of Alexandra Potter, who none of them could ignore: Her presence made them nervous, yet he didn't wish for her to go away. It was confusing at least.

Soon after the lights were out and Blaise felt himself drift away.

When he woke up the next morning it was to the sound of running water. He blinked, Draco was still sleeping so it had to be Alexandra in the shower. Then he heard a smooth husky voice, that unmistakably belonged to Alexandra.

"Blaise," he nearly choked, "no need to be surprised. Now I forgot my towel in my trunk, would you mind getting it for me?"

"I can do that," Blaise answered, swallowing a large knot. He wasn't really sure if he was trying to convince her or himself… She was, after all, a girl, and Blaise, contrary to popular belief, had never seen a naked girl before. Just because his mother wasn't sexually shy didn't mean the eleven year old boy had seen it all.

He opened her trunk and quickly found a towel, then he knocked the door, "I have the towel here."

The water stopped running. he shuffled around a bit unsure of what to expect.

Then the doorknob shifted, and the door opened. He quickly evaded looking at her by concentrating really intensely on the floor.

She laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh but one filled with scorn, as if she dared him to look at her. He stubbornly lifted his head meeting her eyes. He then took in the figure in front of him. She was definitely not perfect, but she was really close, at least according to Blaise. Her skin was ivory and her black hair clung to her body, thankfully covering up her developing breast. She was slender, he thought, and in a surprisingly good physical shape too. It then hit him that he was staring at a naked eleven year old. Then again, it had been her that had dared him to look in the first place!

"Thank you," She reached out for the towel and tossed it over her body.

"Blaise, I really do not want the gender difference to mean anything," she bit her lip as if she knew that what she was requesting was kind of bizarre.

"I want to do as I please, I know that this might change in a couple of years, but right now we're just children."

He just nodded, what was he supposed to say?

"I want to make sure that you and Draco aren't uncomfortable, though. Back home I work as a model and there's a lot of nudity at the shoots when we change clothes, and sometimes it is part of the photoshoot itself, so it's not weird to me… I just hope we can all be mature enough to realise it would be an inconvenience to avoid the bathroom whenever someone's taking a bath."

Blaise couldn't help but feel like he would seem incredibly immature if he said no. He knew he was being manipulated but he still didn't want to seem childish. And besides, did it really matter that much?

"I'm okay with it, but you should ask Malfoy too." He shook his head in disbelief: He had just said yes to her request without even asking something of her too. He felt stupid.

That feeling, however, didn't last long as she shot him a brilliant smile that made him forget to breathe for a moment.

Shortly after Malfoy woke and Blaise watched how Alexandra masterfully manipulated him into saying yes to her uncanny request. It was amusing to see her batting her lashes at the Malfoy heir: It reminded him of his mother. It was also unnerving since she was only a little child and his mother a grown up woman. She wasn't supposed to know how to 'flirt'.

Well, he guessed it was the modelling that had made her grow up quickly.

While Draco moaned about mornings and sleep deprivation he and Alexandra got dressed. She still denied as much as touching a pair of under robes and as she slid on a pair of muggle high heels he understood why. They did wonders for her legs, made them look miles longer than before. Her black baggy trousers and a formfitting purple shirt wasn't that bad either. And since it wasn't against the dress code, he couldn't really be complaining. Malfoy though wasn't impressed.

"Why do you insist on wearing those muggle clothes?" He almost sneered

Alexandra just shot him a disappointed look, pouting her lips. Blaise almost, the keyword being almost, sniggered as Draco's face suddenly became sullen.

"Draco, I'll talk to you when you've had a cup of coffee and aren't acting an insufferable git with a pureblood supremacist complex. Now get dressed, we are going to be late if you don't get out of bed."

As Draco got dressed Blaise only had one question: What in Merlin's name was 'coffee'?

.

.

Alexandra purposely ignored Draco all the way to the Great Hall. He was going to be hers, so he had to learn not to displease her. She glanced at Blaise, he had been all too easy to manipulate. She had been scared for a moment, though: Scared he wouldn't take the bait, wouldn't look at her. But he had and he had clearly enjoyed the view.

While Alexandra knew Blaise didn't see her in a sexual light, he was eleven, not twenty, she also knew he admired pretty things. It was fairly easy to find out, to be honest, he seemed vain and he always looked at Pansy Parkinson with such disdain it bordered animosity.

Now, she knew she was a pretty thing and was prepared to use that to her advantage. A wicked smile spread across her lips for a short moment.

Blaise Zabini could be an interesting toy too, maybe even more so than Draco. Yes, she was going to make him hers.

Speaking of interesting people… She entered the hall and instantly glanced over at the Gryffindor table. There they were her favourite twins. And Lee of course. He wasn't that important, though.

"Draco," the boy perked up hearing her name, "Blaise, I'll meet you two later, would you please grab a timetable for me?"

Draco seemed disappointed that she still hadn't forgiven him but only spoken out of pure necessity.

He resembled a dog, eager to please its master. Alexandra found it entertaining.

"I can do that," He exclaimed to her great enjoyment.

"Thank you Draco, now be gone." She waved her hand dismissively and plastered on a charming smile to soften up her dismissal.

"Go mingle with ickle Parkinson or something."

She turned around leaving them flabbergasted only to turn around a second after.

"Oh Draco, while I remember, catch," She threw her backpack at him, turned around once more and strutted towards the Gryffindor table.

.

.

Gred and Forge Weasley sat discussing their next great prank with Lee as a sudden interference occurred. This so-called interference was the abrupt appearance of a raven haired girl. She had plopped down between them and thereby caused the conversation to reach a standstill.

"Thank you for clapping yesterday boys," her tone was lighthearted, "it was very courteous of you."

Fred, or Gred as he called himself, was the first one to answer her.

"What we wouldn't do for you little snake…" it was meant as a joke but she just smiled gratefully at them.

"You know we weren't the only ones. Longbottom and that other new kid, Granger I think, clapped too." Lee exclaimed a bit perplexed with being praised by Alexandra.

She nodded slowly, "it has been duly noted, I guess I should thank them too sometime soon. But now we're going to get something to eat, I want my tea and my oatmeal."

The twins silently agreed, they wanted breakfast too.

As it turned out Alexandra was great company, she had a good sense of humour and the conversation flowed between them. They soon found themselves relaxing and telling her about their latest joke idea.

"We'll turn their skin red.." Fred explained

"And their hair gold…" George continued

"Then we'll make sure they can't be reversed by a simple _finite_ …"

"It's going to be hilarious!"

They looked at Alexandra in anticipation, "so?"

"Well, that all sounds jolly and fun, but…" She bit her lip and for a short, but terrifying, moment they thought she was going to rat them out.

"Since the Slytherins are going to be the victims, I'm going to be hit by it too. So promise me you won't do it today, maybe tomorrow?"

They looked at her in confusion, it didn't seem she minded being a 'victim' so why would she like for them to wait?

As if she had felt their bewilderment she answered their unspoken question.

"Purple clashes horribly with red," she gestured towards her shirt, "tomorrow I could wear something in yellow or orange and those colours compliment red beautifully." She finished her sentence with a wink.

"Anyway, I have to go catch up to Draco and Blaise, I'll see you later." As her figure retreated all three of them broke down in laughter. She was something else entirely.

.

.

Alexandra caught Blaise and Draco by the door, here she asked for her timetable, which Draco had secured and now handed over to her. None of them asked her about her detour to the Gryffindor table, but she could tell they wanted to. Alex sighed and decided to indulge them. They would have to get used to it eventually, so why not now?

"Why don't you ask me, I can tell you're dying to know."

Draco though had apparently decided to stay silent, it appeared that he felt he had been on her bad side enough today. Blaise, being reserved, as always, also struggled with the idea of saying something that would potentially qualify him for 'the-cold-shoulder-treatment'. They, however, needn't wait long for their answers as one Pansy Parkinson decided to ask for them.

"What were you doing over there at the Gryffindor table with those Weasley twins?"

"For someone so stupid I shouldn't be surprised, but Merlin I thought it was quite obvious. I, of course, was having a conversation."

Pansy, now coloured in a fine nuance of red, seemed to deem that explanation inadequate.

"I knew you were halfblooded trash, but hanging out with the bloodtraitors? That's a new low even for you Potter."

"Oh Pansy, sometimes I don't now whether to laugh at you or pity you. Your bigoted ways make it extremely hard to see the potential in others."

With that as her closing remark she turned to look at Blaise and Draco once more, totally ignoring Parkinson she continued.

"Now I see great potential in both Fred and George," her voice was smooth and cold but not reprimanding, "just like I see great potential in you two, but if you can't accept this then you'll have to go."

This statement made both Blaise and Draco look thoughtful. This was fantastic, the ideal outcome of her little rant at Pansy. if she made them doubt their pureblood roots they would be much easier to shape.

They went to History of Magic, with the Hufflepuffs, first, a class Alexandra honestly found tedious. Her fellow students seemed to think so too since they were practically falling asleep. She decided to spend the time productively and found her order list for the bookstore. She had run out of reading the material, and that wouldn't do. While she knew she could always use the library, she found that owning a book brought her a certain gratification, it was just nice to know that she owned something.

After History of Magic, they had double charms, this time with the Ravenclaws. Alexandra immediately recognised their short professor as the man McGonagall had talked to when they went to Diagon Alley and sent him her best smile. He smiled right back at her. Gullible, she thought. The lesson in itself wasn't terribly exciting, but it wasn't boring either. They started out with some theory Alexandra already knew and then went on to practical work. Their job was to make a feather levitate using wingardium leviosa, as it turned out Alexandra found it ridiculously easy and made the feather soar in her first try. This came as a surprise for both her and Flitwick as this was one of the charms she hadn't tried at home before going to the castle. This also earned her 10 points to Slytherin and an acknowledging glance from Professor Flitwick. She then went on to doing it non-verbally, which was also an easy feat, earning another 10 points from their professor. By the end of the lesson Alexandra had a floating table in front of her, another 10 points were added to her earnings. Draco and Blaise had also managed to get their feathers to float. If they hadn't they wouldn't be worth her time she decided.

At lunch, she went to sit with the twins once more, this time nobody asked hr questions, but it was made very clear that none of the Slytherins liked it. They glared during the entire break hence the twins and, especially, Lee felt… slightly uncomfortable. They had only stopped being stiff and animated when she had turned around, looked at the Slytherins and given a cold stare. A stare that promised pain, and a lot of it. That evidently got them to stop, and the Gryffindors immediately felt much more comfortable.

Then they went to double potions, with Gryffindor, something her new favourite redheads had warned her profusely about. She, however, had just shrugged them off: Professor Snape was said to heavily favour his own house, so she assumed it wouldn't be too bad.

He had made a dramatic appearance, scaring the living daylights out of most of the first years. Dark robes billowing and all. She found it, for a lack of better words, enticing, and of course it was highly amusing to see 'The Draco Malfoy' nearly jump out his chair. It turned out that the twins were partly correct in assuming Snape would be a mouthful, once he read her name on the student list his eyes seemed to narrow and his lips thinned into a straight line of indignation.

"Miss Potter, our very own celebrity."

Her face went void of emotion, something told her this man was not to be messed with. Nevertheless, that wouldn't stop her from doing so, just not at the current moment.

Next to her she could feel Draco shiver uncomfortably. Blaise had decided to sit with Daphne Greengrass, so he was now caught in the middle of the non-verbal-non-physical battle of wills Snape had initiated.

"Tell me, Miss Potter," Snape spoke her name as if it was venom, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Easy.

"The Draught of the living dead, sir." She saw a flicker of interest cross Snape's eyes.

"Where would I find a bezoar, Potter?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." by now he didn't even look angry at her anymore, just mildly intrigued.

"Then tell me, what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is none professor, they are both names for the same plant, which is also known by the name aconite."

"20 points to Slytherin for being well prepared and not acting like a complete dunderhead."

That turned out to be the last words spoken between her and Snape that day. She did manage to make a perfect cure for boils, though, this was hardly a feat since it reminded her a lot of cooking, and therefore gave Snape the opportunity to award Slytherin even more points.

As they left the classroom she turned around staring into Snape's eyes, "for future references, professor, I would appreciate it if you do not call me Potter. I don't identify with that name, you can call me Miss Miller, or Alexandra if that is preferable."

She then hurried to try and catch up to Blaise and Draco, only to tell them that she'd be spending her evening at the library.


	11. Chapter V

**Hello**

 **As the writer I would love to hear your opinion on my story. It is simply awesome to know that someone is out there reading your story ;)**

 **\- formalkitty -**

Hermione Granger was irritated, no she was more than irritated, she was bloody fuming. She had been forced to listen to the imbecile called Ronald Weasley all day if that narrow-minded boy had one more brain cell it would be lonely. Hogwarts hadn't been what she expected. Well, that was a lie, Hogwarts was great a fact proven by the library she was currently sitting in. It was her house she couldn't stand, most of them were not very studious nor were they very interesting in any way. They were, to put it bluntly, boring. And then there were Weasley. He was a straight up menace. Always thinking he was better than everyone else. He was so obsessed with proving himself, he forgot everyone else. Hermione sighed a turned a page in her book, no she didn't like her fellow first years all that much.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she twitched in annoyance, it was probably Neville or Dean, and they most likely wanted to get the answers for their newly assigned DADA essay. She snapped and turned around ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"Look, I'm not going to give you…" her next words died in her throat and became a small rattling noise as she locked eyes with one Alexandra Potter.

"Oh, Alexandra, I didn't see you there."

A warm smile spread across Alexandra's face making her relax a little, "Never mind, I just wanted to ask if I could sit with you." Hermione couldn't help but smile, Alexandra's smile was contagious.

"But if you'd rather, I'd leave you alone…" Alexandra turned around.

"No," Hermione hurriedly exclaimed, "no, you can stay. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just haven't had the best day and I thought you were someone else."

"Thank you," Alexandra sat down and opened a book. They went on to read in silence. Not a creepy or uncomfortable silence, but a nice one.

Alex broke the calm an hour or so later.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about today?" Hermione looked up, a little befuddled that someone actually wanted to talk to her. She had always been a loner: She was 'too brainy' they said, although she knew this was a turnoff she also knew it wasn't the reason people avoided her. She could be scary… Temperamental her parents called it.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she answered closing her book. Alexandra looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I guess I'm just disappointed. Don't get me wrong, the castle is incredible, but it's just, it's just… I'm still lonely, you know? I thought it would be different here considering everyone else are wizards too. It isn't, people still look at me as if I'm just a know-it-all-bookworm, which I kind of am, but still… Shouldn't they be able to accept me nevertheless? And Ronald Weasley, oh my God, Weasley is a chapter for himself. He is so infuriating, and all I want to do is to tear his head off."

.

.

Alex listened intensely to Hermione's rant. This was curious. She got a feeling that there was more to Hermione than a goody-two-shoes teacher's pet: She was more complex than she let out. Alexandra chuckled a bit when she told about Ron Weasley. Then Hermione stopped babbling and looked down at her book in such a way that it conveyed the shame the bushy haired girl was clearly feeling.

"I'm sorry I rambled, you wouldn't understand anyways… You're Alexandra Miller, insanely popular in both the muggle and wizarding world…"

So she knew about her modelling then? It didn't come as a surprise, must muggle and, therefore, muggleborn knew about her.

"Well, you aren't alone. You have me and from the way Fred and George described Ronald I think you are allowed to want to kill him." She reached over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she supposed that the calming notion would make her less tense. Merlin, she hated physical contact.

It, fortunately, worked and she felt the bushy haired girl relax and lean into her touch, she then faked a cough.

"I suppose we have to go eat dinner now, will I see you again tomorrow Hermione?"

The girl unmistakably perked at her words, nodding her head excitedly.

"Okay , then I'll meet you here, same time, tomorrow."

.

Dinner was not a quiet affair. Draco had dragged her with him to the Slytherin table before she could 'run to the Weasley demons', his words, not hers. Here she sat at the end of the table with all of the other first years, just like the hierarchy dictated. The thought was sour and made her both irritated and angry.

She glared murderously at her peas, then felt Theodore Nott stare at her.

This. Annoyed. Her.

"What?" She snapped with a feral growl, looking up at the now terrified pureblood heir. Without knowing it she had gained a good amount of attention from the nearby Slytherins. Theo just went pale and didn't say a word.

"Nothing, eh? I thought so."

Draco laughed nervously, "loosen up, will you Alexandra." Her murderous glare switched victim, to Theo's great relief, she narrowed her eyes.

"I dare you, Draco Malfoy, to say one more word. First, you drag me to this awful table where everyone has a stick up their ass and follow some kind of untold ruleset that determines where to sit. And as if that isn't bad enough, this ludicrous ruleset determines that I have to sit with Parkinson of all people." Her words were no more than a whisper, but everyone at the Slytherin table could hear her.

Alexandra snapped her head in the direction where she knew the seven years would be sitting. Her facial expression changed into one of allure. She looked at them through her eyelashes.

"What does a girl have to do to get a seat up there in the top?" She all but purred.

The flirty question caught the Slytherins off guard, wasn't she angry just before?

It was a well-built boy, whom she recognised as Alastair Rosier, that answered her.

"Well halfblood, you would need to be a seventh year, be insanely rich or beat a seventh year, and I say you have a fat chance at that." She found his sneering voice repulsive

"Oh, I'm shitting my pants already Rosier, why don't you bring it on?"

The pureblood heir clearly didn't like the way she talked to him.

"Oh, I will Potter, shall we do it tonight?" Great line Rosier, she couldn't help but smirk a bit. That couldn't be misinterpreted at all…

"Eww, Alastair… I knew you were nasty, but I am an eleven year old! Isn't that a bit too young for you?" All around her people fought hard to refrain from laughing, at the Gryffindor table Fred and George broke down in peals of laughter. It seemed they had more people listening in than she had realised. Not that it mattered: The more, the merrier, right?

"I'm going to hurt you so bad Potter, meet me in the common room tonight."

Alex winked suggestively, "if you insist Alastair." This resulted in another wave of giggles.

.

.

Blaise wasn't amused, though. What had she thought when she challenged one of the strongest seventh-year students?

He contemplated telling her off, but she had gone back to killing her peas with a glare and he was pretty sure he would be the loser of the confrontation if he chose to face her.

He looked at the Malfoy scion, who had finally shaken off the shock from just before, he still looked a bit pale, though…

Talking about pale, Theo could have passed off as a ghost. He whispered this to Daphne Greengrass making the stoic witch crack a small smile. The rest of the dinner was extremely quiet and mainly consisted of Rosier sending Alexandra foul glares. She didn't return them seemingly thinking that her peas were more important. Blaise found himself surprised when he thought that this whole situation was typical for Alexandra: He didn't know anything about her, he reminded himself, but he sure would like to.

When she pushed her plate away and stood up he and Draco followed albeit at a safe distance, why? He didn't know, it would be much wiser not to follow her at all, to leave her be, but he just couldn't. He for some reason wanted her to be, if not happy, satisfied.

.

.

Alexandra felt herself cool down a bit, she couldn't afford to snap like that again, it made her look bad to the masses. At least it wasn't all bad, she knew that the other houses would see this as a rebellion against Slytherin which would make them less bigoted towards her. She would also gain a new asset if she played it right tonight: If Alastair could drop his bad habit of discriminating against muggleborns he would make a good associate. All that aside, she would still have to make sure that this didn't damage her relationship with Draco and Blaise. With that in mind, she turned around to do some damage control.

She made sure to look calm and collected and spoke only in a low voice as if she was talking to a wounded animal.

"I won't say sorry, I really find the hierarchy… exhausting. But it wasn't necessary to snap like that in front of the other houses."

Blaise cleared his throat, "it's alright, but how in Morgana's name did you think when you challenged Rosier?"

It almost seemed like he cared about her safety, aww how sweet.

"You two don't need to worry yourself about that, just believe in me." She sent them a self-assured smirk, "I'll win, believe me."

"If you say so, just don't complain to me when you're turned into a human pancake." Draco's voice conveyed a slight amusement.

"Yeah, Yeah, as if that is going to happen," Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Now boys, are we all good?"

They both nodded and she sent them an appreciative look.

Once they reached the common rooms they sat down waiting for Rosier to arrive. Alex pulled out a book from her backpack. Draco and Blaise soon got bored with doing nothing, but looking at their weird reading friend, and began a game of wizarding chess. They were all so absorbed in their various activities that they didn't even realise that Rosier had entered the common room.

"Get over here Potter, I'm ready for you," Alexandr identified the growling voice as belonging to Alastair Rosier.

She lowered her book and sighed deeply, "you just never learn, do you, Alastair? I think you ought to watch your tongue, it is after all very easy to, ha, misunderstand what you are trying to say."

"Potter," he growled warningly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. See I'm moving, eh?" She knew taunting him might not be a good idea but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

The Slytherins had made a circle around the two of them, she cracked her fingers.

"Let us get started, shall we? I had just reached an interesting chapter in my book when you so rudely interrupted me."

Rosier just sent her an even harsher glare, if that was possible, "Shut it you halfblood scum, you are worth as much as the filth underneath my shoes."

Alexandra felt pure rage take over, her magic began seeping out of her body creating an ocean of power. She laughed a maniac laugh. Her magic washed over Rosier in waves forcing him to his knees. He couldn't think straight, the magic he felt was incredible addicting yet scary and saturated with menace.

"Oh, Rosier," he felt a cold hand lift his chin, his eyes connected with a pair of Avada kedavra green ones. She caressed his chin sending a wave of, for once, pleasant magic through her fingertips into him. He moaned softly.

"You have potential, but you are misguided." She sent another wave of magic through him which resulted in a shiver. She smirked, if she wanted to she could break his head and see life leak out of his eyes. She wouldn't do that but the thought was empowering.

"You see Rosier," she continued in a hushed voice, "the only thing that really matters is power."

In a swift move, she broke his arm. He screamed in pain.

"And I have that power Alastair, it's all mine."

She retracted her magic and looked around the common room, they seemed to hold fear but also a newborn respect for her.

"You would all do great in remembering that blood is irrelevant. If the person in front of you can kill you, what does it matter if they are muggleborn or a pureblood?" To her surprise Draco, Blaise and Theo nodded at her words, admiration shone in their eyes. Alex smiled at them, they were hers now. Hers to command, hers to love, hers to kill.

"And Alastair," she looked down at the older boy, "call me Alexandra, I hate being called Potter."

She went to bed almost immediately after 'the duel', if one could call it so. She felt exhausted, it was hard work to push her magic out of her body.


	12. Chapter VI

**Hey guys,**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **I'll try to put up a new chapter once a day, the length of a chapter is, however, going to depend on how much time I have on a given day.**

 **Also, thank you to RoamingBunni who reviewed my story ^-^ it's always nice when you know someone is out there reading!**

When Blaise woke up the next morning it was like a flashback to yesterday: The water was running and Draco was still sleeping. He decided to get up, it wasn't like he could just fall asleep again. As he got dressed Blaise contemplated waking up Draco but decided that, nah, he would leave that job to Alexandra. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

And she did, the door to the bathroom opened and her naked form appeared. He almost choked out of surprise, for a short moment, he had forgotten their previous 'agreement'. He didn't however as he recalled her saying that since they were young it really didn't matter. It was just a body.

"Good morning, Blaise."

"You too, Alexandra."

She looked at him and he saw a glimpse of cold calculating eyes before it disappeared and the only thing left was an adorable pout.

"Call me Alex, Blaise. Alexandra seems so formal."

How could she think her name formal? No, it as better not to ask questions, it was always better not to ask questions when it came to her.

"Of course Alex," and she sent him a smile at his words. It was a small smile laced with both satisfaction and something very dark. A smile that seemed so different from all of the other smiles she had ever sent him before: It seemed sincere, not that the others hadn't felt real. They had. But compared to this one they seemed so fake. A scary thought hit him, what if she had actually faked every smile she had ever given him before today?

The thought made him feel both hurt and pride. Why would she need to fake her smiles when she was near him? But then again she had actually smiled at him today something he could distinguish she didn't do often. That meant he was something special, didn't it? It felt nice knowing that Alex appreciated him.

His train of thought was broken as the Malfoy scion was woken by Alex, that kid sure knew how to complain. They got dressed: Malfoy and he, of course, wore the usual school robes, Alex, however, insisted that she'd wear a burnt orange dress with dark red dots. Not that it didn't look good on her or something, it was just not very Slytherin. She had laughed him off when he told her this, saying something about how 'none them would seem very Slytherin today'.

.

.

Alexandra had decided on sitting with the Slytherins for breakfast, both because she wanted to see their expressions when the Weasley twins joke set in and because she wanted to show off. Now, while she did enjoy showing off she always had a reason to do so. Today she wanted to show that she belonged among the power players in the house hierarchy. So as soon as she entered the great hall she bid her farewells to her boys and sashayed towards the seventh years. Here she plopped down beside Alastair causing him to jump a bit in his seat. He was afraid, she noted, a very good response considering yesterday.

"Well, good morning to you too gentlemen," she nodded towards the Slytherins, "you all seem to suddenly have turned speechless? Whatever might have caused this?"

Alex theatrically raised an eyebrow and allowed herself to let out an amused giggle. They all looked rather silly to her.

The very next moment pandemonium broke out as a great cloud of something appeared over their table with a puff. So it had begun, eh? This was turning out to be a fine morning indeed.

The cloud was blasted away by a strong wind that could be credited to their charms professor and Alexandra gave herself a pat on the back for keeping a straight face. All around her, the Slytherin students seemed to have turned a deep burgundy red with bright golden hair. Besides her Alastair and a boy she didn't know were gasping in outrage. She just took a sip of her tea and began eating served herself a portion of oatmeal. The other houses seemed to, finally, have recovered from the shock and were now laughing their heads off. Alastair, who had begun shaking and seemed to become angrier by the moment, suddenly stood up.

"Now listen up you Gryffindor punks! I'll find out who did this and when I do I'll…"

Alex sighed and stopped his ramblings by standing up to placing a cold hand on his shoulder.

He went stiff as a board when she leant in close to him.

"Sit down Alastair. I'm not in the mood for a confrontation right now, so it would be… preferable, if you do not ruin my breakfast with your big mouth."

Mechanically he sat down, and Alex waved her hand dismissively towards the other tables.

"I must apologise for my friend's previous behaviour, please, do continue your breakfast." She added a cold smile just for effect.

.

.

At the teacher's table sat several faculty members, they had all seen the spectacle just before but their feelings about it varied.

Albus Dumbledore was concerned, he had seen something dark and cold in Alexandra Potter just before… The way she had gripped Alastair Rosier's shoulder, it almost seemed as if she was intimidating him. But that couldn't be possible. No, she was the girl-who-lived! She might not be a Gryffindor like he had imagined but she still wasn't dark. No, she was still within his grasp, he thought.

Minerva McGonagall was a logical woman. She had lived far too long to be gullible, had seen far too much to believe that everything was black and white. She, therefore, recognised the display of power Potter had just shown: Sitting with the seventh years, stopping Rosier… It was an incredible power display for someone so young and quite unnerving. She met Severus' eyes and could see that he was of the same belief as her. But still, Alexandra hadn't done anything dangerous with her power. It was actually quite the opposite that had just occurred: She had stopped the impending conflict between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor students. Yes, Alexandra definitely deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Quirinus Quirrell saw something that neither Dumbledore or McGonagall had seen: A new player. She seemed interesting, so very interesting If he could get her to join his side it would be marvellous, if not… well, he could always kill her.

.

.

Alexandra had transfiguration for her first three periods, a subject she quickly discovered she liked since it was entirely dependent on her will. She had, of course, tried the spell they were doing once before, just to see if it worked, and therefore got it right on her first try. This earned her 10 points and made Draco try even harder to make his spell work. When it didn't he frowned.

Deciding that she couldn't surround herself with weak people she tried to help him.

"Draco," she had his attention now, good.

"You have to want it, transfiguration is only a matter of will. It's not about the words or the wand movements, they just help the process move along when a wizard is inexperienced. It's all about the will, your magic is yours: Yours to demand."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I think I understand."

"Okay, try once more."

This time his matchstick turned into a needle and he almost whooped in joy, but he didn't cause Malfoys never whooped.

Alexandra looked over at Blaise and Theo and caught them looking at her. She supposed they had listened in on her conversation with Draco, well if it helped them she wasn't opposed to the thought of them listening in.

Both of them got it right on their next try, something that made one Ronald Weasley growl.

"How come I can't get it right when those slimy snakes can?"

His answer was answered by Hermione, who ha taken pity on him.

"It's because you pronounce it wrongly, it's levi-O-sa not levio-sA."

Weasley didn't look too happy about the reprimand, however.

"What would you know about that? I would like to see you do it any better than me!"

Alexandra sneered, "Now listen up Weasel, just because you are a miserable little git doesn't give you the right to trample all over someone who's trying to help you."

Hermione shot her a grateful look.

"As if you would know anything about helping others Potter, you are just an evil snake!" Weasley shrieked.

"Are you finished yet, Ronnikins," Alex sugarcoated her voice doing her best to make it sound like Aunt Petunia when Dudley was throwing a temper tantrum. Behind her, the Slytherins seemed to have a hard time holding in their laughs.

Luckily Professor McGonagall interfered before Weasley could reply, "Mr Weasley, Miss Miller! I'm highly disappointed in both of you, 5 points from each of you for insulting a fellow student."

Alex shot her an apologetic smile, it wouldn't do her any good to get on McGonagall's bad side…

"I'm sorry professor," She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "it's just hard not to feel angry when Weasley insults my friend, who, by the way, was only trying to help him."

McGonagall's expression seemed to soften up, "well I guess we can let it slide this once, but Mr Weasley will still have detention next Monday."

At lunch, Alex chose to sit with the Weasley twins. They were still excited that no one had managed to find a cure for their prank, and she just sat silently listening to their amused ramblings for the entire break.

Then they had herbology, a subject that Draco clearly abhorred, she herself found it relaxing, and DADA which was a disappointment: Mainly because of their professor.

Professor Quirrell was a bad actor she decided, that fake stutter was lousy. It seemed like no one else had figured out that he was faking it, though, and she wasn't going to be the one who destroyed his image. He probably had a reason for pretending to be pathetic, and it was great for future blackmailing…

After class, she went to the library where she met up with Hermione and studied. Then dinner where she sat with her fellow first years and then bed.

And, as such, her life fell into a comfortable routine: wake up early, do yoga, take a bath, wake Draco, get dressed, eat dinner with Alastair and the other events year students, go to lessons, eat lunch with the Weasley twins and Lee, go to lessons, go to the library with Hermione and sometimes Neville as he would join them at least twice a week, then eat dinner with her classmates and go to bed.

This routine was not broken before Halloween…


	13. Chapter VII

**New chapter! Hurray for me!**

 **ApocalypticSquirrel: Thank you for writing some feedback :) I must say I agree that Alex has become a bit too sexualized for her age, and it'll be toned down a bit until her 3rd year. As of your concerns about the manipulation: It'll become harder for her to manipulate others over the course of the story both because she'll demand more from them and because they'll learn more about her.**

 **Zeronaru: Thank you, I'll do so!**

 **\- formalkitty -**

Halloween was supposed to be this great occasion for students of all ages and houses to bond. Alex, however, thought it was a display of carelessly tossing away wizarding traditions, in this case, Samhain. She had discussed this with Alastair, whom she had grown closer to over the last few weeks. He had agreed with her, and it turned out he wasn't the only one, Theo had also added in with his opinion once when she had walked to herbology with Draco. As it seemed, most of the Slytherins were sceptical about Halloween replacing Samhain.

She had, of course, asked George, Fred and Lee about their opinion on the topic, but they hadn't really given it a thought before she brought it up. George and Fred actually hadn't known what Samhain was, a fact that had made her insist on them reading a book on wizarding traditions.

But even though she didn't appreciate the act of wiping out wizarding holidays she appreciated the effort that went into preparing the Halloween party. She appreciated the way the whole castle had been transformed into something mystical and eery. She knew that it must have taken a long time for the ancient runes professor to create the incandescent runes that flew around the castle's hallways, she knew Professor Snape had spent a lot of time filling big cauldron that stood in the great hall with Draught of Peace, heaven forbid the man would fill it with something that was simple to brew like a forgetfulness potion! She knew Hagrid had spent a lot of time growing pumpkins and that Flitwick and McGonagall had used a good amount of time making them fly around.

All that was jolly good, as Fred and George would have said. It just annoyed her to no end that there were no rituals where they thanked Lady Magic for their abilities or their good fortune.

This was the reason Alexandra Miller had spent all day scowling, sneering and snapping at anybody brave enough to go near her, be it teachers or fellow students. Now dinner was nearing and she still looked like a thundercloud. This made Blaise flinch visibly when she plopped down beside him.

"Blaise, if you react like that they might think I abuse you." It was a playful remark, but she didn't sound amused, no she sounded demeaning. He just moved farther away from her.

"Fine, fine be that way Zabini!"

That statement made the rest of the first years desert her too. GREAT! She would just eat alone, might as well go die in a dumpster while she was at it.

"Pumpkin soup," she sneered at the menu card. My sneer is really impressive today, she realised, might even rival Snape's. Nah, who was she kidding, no one could rival Snape when it came to being an intimidating bat creature. The thought made her feel marginally better, well so did the pumpkin soup that had appeared before her. Merlin thank the houseelfs, they were fantastic creatures.

Consumed by her own thoughts she didn't realise that the door had swung open before Professor Quirrell screamed.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

This caught her attention and she turned her head to see the professor utter his last words before he 'fainted': "I just thought you ought to know."

He clearly hadn't fainted just pretended to, she face-palmed. How come, nobody, except for her, could see this? Well, she guessed his overall pathetic behaviour made it easy to think that he would be the type to faint…

"Silence!" Dumbledore's deep voice boomed across the hall making everyone shut up, "now, I want all of you to remain calm, prefects will lead their houses to the common rooms and the teachers will follow me to find the troll." What was the senile old man thinking? The Slytherins recited in the dungeons, but that didn't matter, did it? Why would it matter when they were the evil ones. Still, she stood up and readied herself to go into a potentially dangerous area with a troll. Stupid old coot.

Her eyes travelled across the hall and stopped at Weasel and his friend Dean Thomas, they looked suspiciously uneasy. Convinced that something was going on she silently cast a charm that allowed her to listen in on them.

"…go looking for her? I mean it is our fault that she is not here…" The voice belonged to Thomas.

"Nah mate, I mean, sure we were a little harsh on her but it isn't our fault that she chose to be a crybaby. She's usually such a know-it-all, and she hangs out with Potter too which means she is basically a snake!"

Alex turned off the charm and sighed. From what she could gather Weasel had been an insensitive little snotty brat, as per usual, and had said something mean to Hermione which had sent her off crying to somewhere unknown, and now a troll was roaming the halls… Well, it was nice knowing Granger, she supposed this was goodbye.

Then again, she couldn't really bring herself to just leave Hermione in such a situation.

Oh, screw it all.

As quietly as possible she sneaked away from the Slytherins, a deed that really wasn't that hard to execute since most of them were still panicking about going to the exact place where the troll had been spotted.

She cornered Weasley shortly after.

"Now spit it out Weasel, where did she go?" She hissed tipping her head a bit to the right, just for the creepy effect it had.

"I don't know okay. She just left."

Alexandra really had to fight her urges to punch him in the face.

"You know what Weasel, it is your kind of people that are the trouble of this world: People that doesn't have a brain and therefore doesn't know how to filter what comes out their mouths."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" He sounded so confused it was almost funny.

"It means," Alex said, stretching out her words, "that you are stupid for saying dumb things to one of your betters, also known as Hermione Granger."

She turned around and stormed out the room.

Well then, she supposed it was just a game of hide and seek now. Where would she go to be alone? Honestly, she had no idea and just decided to roam the halls freely.

Then she heard a scream of… anger? That didn't seem quite right, wasn't people supposed to be terrified when they screamed?

Following the sound of the scream she arrived at the first-floors girls bathroom, she took a deep breath, drew her wand and opened the door only to find a highly unusual sight. There stood Hermione Granger looking completely crazy, screaming at a fully grown mountain troll.

"Now, you listen up, you fucker, my day has been miserable and I certainly do not need you to make it worse, do we understand each other you fucking cock sucking arsehole?" Despite her impressive efforts, the troll didn't seem very intimidated and just roared.

"I guess not, great, just fan-fucking-tastic!" Hermione threw her hands up the air seemingly giving up on arguing with the troll. A smart move, Alex nodded approvingly, a smart move indeed.

Then the bushy haired girl smiled a wicked smile.

" _Reicio,_ " She screeched pointing her wand at the troll.

Alexandra knitted her brows, this definitely wasn't a light spell. She recognised it, though, it was an old dark Gaelic spell, made things explode, as proof one could just look at the giant hole Hermione had just blasted through the stomach of the now dead troll.

"Well," she drawled capturing Hermione's attention. A panicked look crossed the Gryffindor's eyes.

"It seems your true colours are showing, not that I mind, but the teachers are bound to find this troll at some point and I don't want to be at the crime scene when they arrive. What do you say we get out of here?"

Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You do know that that is not a normal reaction to this?"

"Says the crazy girl, now come on they'll be here soon."

Alex hurried down the hallway making sure Hermione actually followed her. As soon as she deemed the distance between them and the troll long enough she stopped moving.

"I'll go to the Slytherin dorms now so I'll see you at the library tomorrow."

Hermione was left wondering why Alexandra still wanted to talk to her after seeing what she just did…

.

The next day started off as it always did, but changed when Alexandra bid Blaise and a groggy Draco farewell in the great hall and went to sit with Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor table."

"Good morning, Mione." She had decided to switch to a pet name since it would make Hermione believe that they were closer than before after yesterday.

The other girl just looked at her dumbfounded as she plopped down on the bench. Alexandra ignored her stares completely and began humming a tune while pouring herself a cup of tea. Their moment of peace was broken by, surprise surprise, Weasley.

"Hey, you! Snake!"

"No, me, Alexandra" Alex pointed at her herself, then at Ronald, "you, Weasel!" Ending the sentence with excitingly clapping her hands might have been overkill but it resulted in the other Gryffindors chuckling.

"You are not supposed to sit here, you know? why don't you go back to your slimy snake pit and do whatever you filthy misfits do down there!"

Alex sipped on her tea, "So let me get this straight: You'd rather I go to the common room where I supposedly am brewing up some kind of plan for world domination? Hmm, that isn't a bad plan! and here I thought you were stupid, Weasel. My sincerest apologies. You have, however, not been angry at me when I sat at the Gryffindor table before, I mean it's not like you care when I sit with your brothers, and.."

"You eat with my brothers?" Weasel sounded surprised. The look on his face was nice too: like the weight of the whole world had just landed on his shoulders. Alexandra chose to avoid replying since she had just told him the answer, and that was barely a minute ago.

Instead, Hermione replied, "Ronald, do you not have eyes or something? Alexandra has been sitting with Fred and George every lunchbreak from the semester started to now, they even eat together on weekends."

This statement made Ron Weasley look physically sick. He stood up abruptly.

"Ron, mate. Where are ya going?" Dean seemed concerned about his friend's welfare. A rather impressive accomplishment if one took Ronald's bad attitude into consideration.

"I'm going to owl my mother about the twins, she's really good at howlers."

Alexandra just raised an eyebrow and sipped on her tea. How lovely…

Standing up too she turned to Hermione.

"Thank you for the wonderful company, Mione. I must say that I, unfortunately, has lost my appetite, though. And please call me Alex, Alexandra just seems too formal."

The corners of Hermione's mouth fell down a bit, "but that's what Malfoy and Zabini call you…"

"And Draco is my friend too, Mione. He might be a bit snobby and spoiled but he's still a great friend. Zabini might seem vain but he's a really deep guy too, you know? If you still do not feel comfortable then feel free to find a name yourself. Just don't call me Alexandra, you are my friend and my friends do not call me what everyone else does."

.

.

At the head table, Albus Dumbledore furrowed his brows. Young Alexandra had just blown of Ronald Weasley, a boy he had hoped she would become fast friends with. Maybe she wasn't as close to him as he liked to believe, but he was not one to fret: The situation might not be ideal, but all he needed to do was to create a relation with the girl. It was time to talk with her in private.

.

.

"Alex, why were you talking to the mudblood?" Draco sneered at her.

"She has the potential to be great, maybe even greater than you two."

Their conversation stopped as they walked into the greenhouse. Professor Sprout sat at a stool and concentrated intensely on a plant in front of her, it looked like a purple bulb with a bunch of leaves growing from its top. Alex recognised it as a bouncing bulb, clearing her throat she brought the teachers attention to the students.

"Students," the square shaped woman exclaimed, "today we're going to relocate bouncing bulbs! Now be careful with these small devils, they are, as the name implies, good at jumping around. If one comes to close to your face you must simply hit it with a knockback-jinx."

Alex looked around, maybe she should use this as an opportunity to get to know some new people. Her eyes stopped at a fidgety Neville Longbottom, she hadn't talked much to the boy, except for the times he joined her and Hermione to study of course, but knew he was good at herbology.

"Hey Neville, want to partner up?" Beside her, she could hear the Slytherins collective hiss of indignation, but Alex chose to focus entirely on the awkward boy in front of her. For a short moment, it looked like he was going to say no but then nodded his head.

She smiled, "alright Neville, let's get started!"

It turned out Neville was able to hold a conversation once he got over his nervous tendencies.

.

.

Professor Sprout looked at her favourite student with a sense of pride and happiness. How that boy hadn't ended up in her house she didn't know, he was as honest and loyal as one could be. She was both happy that he had finally found a lab partner and a bit unnerved by his choice. Alexandra Potter, or Miller: A name she insisted on being called, was indeed a good student, that was something every staff member could agree on. She scored straight O's, nothing less than academic perfection, but there was something off about her. Nobody's perfect, it was only human to have flaws and Sprout highly suspected that Alexandra's flaws were psychological. She had seen glimpses of it over the time she had spent with Alexandra: The way everyone would avoid her when she was in a bad mood, Draco Malfoy carrying around her backpack and her apparent union with the red-haired troublemakers more commonly known as Fred and George Weasley.

And now this Slytherin girl was hovering above her Neville. Pour Neville, an easy victim since he was isolated by most of his Gryffindor peers. He would play into her plans entirely too easily.

Sprout shivered, Alexandra almost seemed like a predator watching a delicious bunny.

Then the girl turned and looked straight into Pomona Sprout's murky brown eyes, a smile lit up her porcelain doll face and Sprout found herself smiling back. Oh, she was dangerous, a little too dangerous.

.

.

Potions were, well, potions were potions. Snape sneered at everyone and hovered above them making the Gryffindors feel uneasy.

The lesson was going smoothly, or as smoothly as a potions lesson that involved Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom could go, when it was interrupted by an uneasy looking second year Hufflepuff boy.

"Mr, sir, I mean Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring Alexandra Potter to his office…"


	14. Chapter VIII

**Yevtery: Thank you for the review. I will think about what you said and try to incorporate the critique into my writing in a meaningful way.**

 **\- formalkitty -**

 _"Mr, sir, I mean Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring Alexandra Potter to his office…"_

.

.

About time, Snape thought, it was about time for Dumbledore to put his mingling fingers into the child's affairs.

Severus prided himself on being able to recognise 'rotten apples' as Dumbledore called them, and that child was as rotten as they came. She seemed angelic, behaved angelically, but he was smarter than that. Behind the facade, there was something rather disturbing: A deep black hole that he recognised as it was one the Dark Lord also carried. That hole should be filled with love and compassion. How she had gotten that hole he didn't know, he didn't care, he just hoped that it could still be filled up, not only for her but also for the world. No, Snape didn't hate the child, neither was he scared of her like he knew Pomona was or madly blinded by her talents like Minerva. He just pitied her.

"Professor Snape..?" A husky voice made him concentrate on the classroom, it seemed he had zoned out for a second.

"Professor Snape, are you okay?" Miller, as he had come to call her, looked concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine Ms Miller, now hurry along. Don't be away for too long, though."

The girl nodded.

.

.

Alexandra didn't like the way the potions professor looked at her. It was the same way Caroline had looked at her when she had first found her out in the park on that damned bench and Mrs Smith had looked at her when she hadn't had any friends on the school's playground. It unnerved her. Not because she was afraid of it, but because she didn't understand it. It looked as if their hearts were breaking, their eyes were filled with some kind of sorrow, but they weren't crying so they couldn't possibly be sad.

That look really unsettled her.

Well, might as well go and see what the headmaster wanted from her. She slid out her seat and caught Theo's worried glance. The boy had, without her noticing it, become an addition to her circle of friends. He was also the only Slytherin that didn't seem to antagonise her for hanging out with some of the Gryffindors. Even Draco, Blaise and, especially, Alastair seemed to think that it was 'unwise' to make friends with the other houses, they just avoided voicing their opinion near her and sucked it up.

Alex silently mouthed a 'don't worry' to him and then left the room.

The second year seemed much more at ease now that he wasn't in the presence of the menacing eyes of Professor Snape. But no matter how relaxed he seemed it didn't equal a comfortable walk. Alexandra felt absolutely no desire to talk to the boy, he was but a messenger.

They soon reached a gargoyle, here the Hufflepuff stopped.

"Well, this is the entrance," he turned to the gargoyle, "lemon drops."

A hidden corridor was revealed and Alex nodded farewell to the boy.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore mentally readied himself for a conversation he had both looked forward to and dreaded. He wanted to talk to Lily and James' child, but he had to admit that he was a bit anxious, she hadn't grown up exactly liked he wanted her to, as evidenced by her placement in Slytherin. He also knew, from the monthly staff meetings, that not every teacher seemed to have the same view on her. Sure she was intelligent, and quite the social butterfly, but he had heard differing versions of how her behaviour should be read from the different teachers.

Minerva seemed to think that she was wonderful, albeit a bit cold toward her fellow classmates she meant that the girl was great at making relations with people from other houses, namely Gryffindor. If he was to believe McGonagall the girl would be all he had hoped for.

And he wanted to believe her, he needed to believe her. Yet he just couldn't, not when Filius and Pomona told him a different story.

Yeah, they also said she had an aptitude for their subjects but they did not think she was sweet in any way. Especially Professor Sprout had expressed her outrage over Alexandra's cold demeanour and controlling nature. This picture was one he didn't want to look at. It reminded him of a boy he once knew… Actually, it reminded him of two boys he once knew.

A knock was heard.

"Come on in, Alexandra." Albus softened his expression to make sure he seemed harmless.

"You called me sir," in front of him stood Alexandra Potter, she looked like the picture of childish innocence.

"Yes, take a seat my child, lemon drop?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." She reached over and grabbed a lemon drop in see-through wrapping paper.

"Call me Albus, my child. No need for formalities."

Alexandra smiled sweetly and for a moment Dumbledore became absorbed in it, then it was broken as a dark shadow flickered across her eyes.

"Then please call me Alexandra, Albus. 'My child' seems too… familiar, don't you agree?"

He had to applaud her for that move, he had underestimated her and forgotten that she probably wasn't the meek child Minerva had made her out to be. He had to say yes or else she would have an excuse to dislike him. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Of course, Alexandra. If that is what you want."

"Thank you, Albus. Now, what did you want to talk with me about"

"Nothing important, Alexandra. I just wanted to know how you find Hogwarts so far, I hear you are doing well in your lessons."

"You flatter me, Albus," she didn't seem very flattered… "I really like it here, it's much better than the muggle-schools I've gone to. I must, however, admit that I find the lessons a bit, what would be a fitting word, dull."

"I see, is there anything I can do to make them more interesting?"

Albus was concerned when a hungry glint entered her eyes.

"Not unless you want to give me a free pass to the restricted section of the library," her tone was light, playful and very, very hopeful.

"My dear, I'm sorry to say that I can't. I do not think those books are suitable for someone so young." He studied her disappointed expression, maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"I can make an exception, though. If you come here every Friday after school I will have an assortment of books from the restricted section ready for you to read in. That'll work as long as you are under supervision from a teacher, in this case, me, meaning you can't bring the books with you outside of this room."

Alexandra nodded slowly.

"Then, if there's nothing more you want from me I'm eager to get back to my class before Professor Snape decides that I've been gone for too long."

"Yes, I'll see you next Friday."

As she exited the room Albus Dumbledore leant back in his chair. This was terrific, he would get a chance to spend some time with the girl and shape her as he wished. Albus, of course, would be the one to chose the books too so he could pick the ones that dealt with light magic instead of dark magic.

.

.

Alexandra was also happy, she knew Dumbledore would try to manipulate her and she knew he was the man that had made the first six years of her life living hell, but she also knew that she would gain access to new information. Whether it was light or dark magic, Alex didn't care, she just wanted to know everything there was to know.

She returned to the potions classroom and finished up her potion all the while ignoring her fellow Slytherins questioning glances, only after class when she was cornered by Pansy did she speak.

"What'd he want, Potter?"

"Well hello to you too, Pansy. I've had a nice day so far, what about you?"

Pansy, however, didn't seem to be in the mood for small-talk. Sad, really.

"Cut the crap Potter what'd he want?" Was it just her or did Parkinson sound genuinely concerned? Nah might've been a flicker of her imagination. Deciding it was time for a change Alexandra vowed to be civil with Pansy.

"He just wanted to know how I was adjusting. You know, typical teacher-student talk."

"Are your grades so bad, Potter, that you need to talk to the headmaster about it?" Pansy snorted.

That had definitely been a flicker of her imagination, Pansy was still behaving like a vindictive bitch towards her. There went the vow.

"You know, Pansy, I'd insult you but I think I'd be wasting my efforts, you would simply be too dumb to understand the complexity of my words."

Alexandra turned around skipping towards the DADA classroom. She hummed, insulting Parkinson always made her feel good.


	15. Chapter IX

The following Friday Alexandra went to Dumbledore's office once more.

"Lemon drops," the gargoyle swung away revealing the corridor.

She knocked the door to his office

"Come on in Alexandra."

"Good afternoon, Albus."

Last time Alex visited she had been focused on not falling into his mental traps, now that she had willingly gone head first into one she had the time to observe his room. It was big and circular, there was a constant background noise coming from several silver instruments. All around the wall hang pictures of the former headmasters. The most eye-catching thing in the office, though, was a beautifully ornamented bird perch where on a phoenix sat. Dumbledore must have seen her looking since he chuckled lightly.

"He's quite dazzling, right? He's named Fawkes."

Alexandra's eyes were still glued to the bird, "yes, he's magnificent."

"Now Alexandra, we shall get started soon, but first, lemon drop?"

Alex nodded, sat down and took a candy. Popping it into her mouth she began looking through the books Dumbledore had picked for her. Not surprisingly they all were about the light arts, except maybe… Oh, this was good. She doubted Albus knew it but he had picked up a book on the dark arts. One on animagus transformations. Her fingers lingered at its leather cover, then she moved on. No matter how magically talented she was she knew she wouldn't be ready to undergo an animagus transformation. Even if she was she wasn't going to do it under Dumbledore's watch. Deciding on a thin book on the basics of healing she turned to look at him.

"Albus," she tried her best to look innocent, "do you know that you have just exposed a vulnerable student to the dark arts?"

For a short moment Albus seemed scared, then his face went back to its calm grandfatherly folds.

"My de-, Alexandra, I'm afraid I do not understand what you are implying."

Alex pointed towards the animagus book, "animagus transformations are inherently dark magic as the process of turning into one requires the wizard to put himself through physical and mental harm. For some reason the ministry hasn't banned the practice but they still regulate it."

She then sat down to read in her chosen book.

They each went their own ways just before dinner was served in the Great Hall and as Alex left the office only one thought remained in her mind: She really hated lemon drops.

.

.

Albus knew that he had taken a chance by mixing in the animagus book but he had wanted to see if she would choose it. Had she been attracted to it and chosen it, she would probably have an aptitude for dark magic, she hadn't. Her hand, however, had still lingered at it which could still imply an aptitude: A theory that had been further strengthened when she revealed that she knew it was a practice of Dark magic to become an animagus.

Her words had been like an echo from the past, a mirror imitation of a boy with golden hair. A boy that had led him astray once. Albus was worried, Alexandra Potter was not to be trusted.

But there was one thing that concerned Dumbledore more than anything else. If Alexandra really was geared towards dark magic she would have a very hard time doing light magic… Most of the spells that were taught in school were grey by nature even though the ministry marked them 'white' so he wasn't worried about her academic welfare, he was worried that she wouldn't find the power she sought on the light side and join the dark instead. It was indeed very plausible, and very scary, but not all dark wizards were evil, there was still hope. Dumbledore distinctly remembered a certain group of students from that had turned out perfectly fine even though they all went through an animagus transformation at an early age. Minerva was also proof of this, albeit being more grey than actually dark.

.

.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was waiting impatiently for Alexandra. She had been somewhat distant these last few days. He supposed it had something to do with his own, and Zabini's, commentary on her relationship with the Weasley twins. Draco could see that he might have been overdoing it just a bit, but still, she was talking to the blood traitors!

 _The only thing that matters is power…_

Alex's voice ran through his head and he remembered something important that he had almost forgotten: Alex wasn't a pureblood heir. It was hard to remember sometimes as she behaved like one almost all the time, still, there were some moments where her muggle upbringing shone through. Her blatant disregard of the Slytherin hierarchy was one of them, her friendship with the redheads and the mudblood, Granger, was another.

Draco knew he wasn't going to change his perspective on the world any time soon, and therefore, he was surprised to realise that he was prepared to overlook some of Alex's flaws to stay friends with her. The thought was disturbing…

Well speak of the Devil, she had just entered the hall. Draco inwardly scoffed at her fashion choice of the day, while her clothes fit her frame they were still very much muggle. Yet another reminder that Alex came from another upbringing than him.

"Draco, Blaise, Theo," she nodded at them, "How have your afternoons been?"

She sat down across from him quickly tying her hair up in a ponytail before she made herself a plate.

"Fine, thank you," Zabini replied. He was a man of few words, Draco thought, but not as few as Theodore Nott: He just nodded as if that was all Alex needed to know to understand him. Draco himself enjoyed talking, he enjoyed it a lot.

"I've been doing some research on a potions essay, that is, before I was physically assaulted by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. So, overall it has been a normal Friday afternoon, but wait, I saw something unusual today: Granger alone in the library, and here I thought you were supposed to be with her." Draco glared at Alexandra trying to intimidate her into giving him an answer, she just stared back at him with a blank face.

"That arrangement had to be cancelled, I had something more important to do."

Draco could see that this had piqued the interest of his classmates as all conversation around them suddenly seemed to come to a standstill. It was, weirdly enough, Nott that broke the quiet.

"And that would be…?"

Alexandra took her time cutting through a piece of meat and chewed on it for just as long before eventually answering the question.

"I had a meeting with the headmaster."

Well, that was not what Draco had expected, he waited for her to continue but she didn't. Knowing that she wouldn't tell them anymore for the time being he sighed. Alexandra was slowly making them all go insane. How exactly had he become friends with her again? That was one more mystery he didn't know the answer to.

.

.

The next day Alexandra had decided to bury herself in books with Blaise and Theo. She had left Draco to the mercy of Pansy Parkinson... whoops? And they were now sitting in the library working on their homework when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like Hermione Granger. The girl had continued to meet up with her in the library but behaved like Halloween never happened. Alex was in no rush to get her to talk, she was convinced the other girl would spill soon, just not now, and that was enough for her.

Hermione had also begun hanging out with Neville. Alex smiled at the thought, the pair was really a sight to behold. Hermione, being Hermione, couldn't stand anything less than perfection and Neville, being clumsy, was nowhere near perfection, the brainy girl, however, seemed to have taken mercy on him and they had formed a weird companionship: Alexandra wouldn't call it a friendship yet.

Now back to the noise she had heard, Alex stood up and walked towards the place she had heard it come from. There stood an irate looking Hermione in front of a scared Weasel. A sneer adorned the Gryffindor girls face and twisted it into something ugly, almost nonhuman. The girl pushed Weasley harshly so he fell to the floor and pulled out her wand.

While Alex wanted to enjoy the show she knew it was more important to get the other girl away from there.

"Hermione," she moved slowly towards her, "Hermione?"

The girl turned her head and looked deep into Alex's eyes and for once, Alexandra Miller felt fear. This was a feeling she didn't want to have. It reminded her of a belt slamming down on her back, of being helpless and small and a closet underneath a staircase. Then the fear became anger, a burning pit of anger. How come she couldn't even control her own emotions? She had a task that she needed to finish.

"Hermione, your facade is cracking." This seemed to get to the girl as sanity slowly seeped into her eyes once more.

"Oh, my…"

"Yes, Hermione, 'oh, my' is a perfect response." Alex chuckled, only Hermione would say something like that in a situation like this, "now let us get you out of here before anyone else comes running."

Hermione nodded and began walking towards her. Good, she was normal again. Then the girl stopped and Alex readied herself to jump in between her and Ronald. Luckily that wasn't needed as the girl only turned her head to send Weasley another evil glare.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this or there'll be consequences." Alexandra could tell Hermione meant it by the tone of her voice.

They walked away from a stunned Ronald Weasley.

.

Hermione peeked at Alexandra, the raven haired girl seemed to be thinking about something very intensely: She had a deep furrow in her forehead and her eyes were distant, far away.

"Hermione," she said after a couple of minutes, "what happened?"

This was a question Hermione had known would come but had hoped not as she couldn't explain it very well and really didn't want to.

"I guess I just snapped, Ronald was being his usual nasty self and I just had enough and then, and then I cracked."

Alexandra looked at her intensely, Hermione knew that look, it was the same Mr Henderson gave her when she visited the white room in the clinic, she gulped, next came the questions, always the questions.

"I get it if you aren't ready to let me know why you 'snap', but for your own good you must try to control it." Alexandra's voice was level-headed as if she was simply talking about the latest boring news in Witch Weekly.

"And you think I haven't tried that?"

This statement made way for a moment of silence where they just stared at each other

"If that is so, find me when you feel yourself slipping."

Alexandra began walking away, and that was when it hit Hermione: The other girl hadn't asked a single question.

"Wait, Alexandra!" The taller girl stopped, "aren't you scared of me?"

A creepy Cheshire grin spread across the other's face and at that moment Hermione swore she saw a fallen angel stand before her.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm scared," Hermione felt her heart fell, of course she was scared, everyone was scared, "but that doesn't matter all that much to me. Just make sure it isn't contagious, I don't want to catch your crazy."

Hermione smiled at Ethel's back as the other girl left.

.

.

"Interesting," a boy commented.

"Very much so," another boy replied.

They had just seen a highly curious scene play out from behind one of the library's many bookcases. Now they weren't sure whether to feel pissed of or highly amused and therefore this whole incident was just _confusing_. Together they left the library, their heads filled with the new information they had just obtained: So Hermione Granger wasn't just a teacher's pet, surprise, surprise, and Alexandra Potter were involved: That girl always seemed to be involved when something strange happened. She was a node for turmoil.

 **Who might the boys be? Nobody knows... Except for me of course x.x**

 **Btw I have a new story out called 'The oddities surrounding Ethel Lestrange' (It's set a Marauders era fanfic). If you are interested go check it out, if not that is entirely okay too :)**

 **\- formalkitty -**


	16. Chapter X

As the days flew by, Draco, Alastair, Theo and Blaise found themselves drifting further and further away from their housemates. This was obviously because of their connection with Alexandra but it was far too late now to stop socialising with her if they did they wouldn't really have any power in the house anymore. This was due to a power shift that had happened when Alex defeated the seventh year.

In the Slytherin house there was only three things that truly mattered: Power, be it magically, physically, mentally or even financially, age and blood. Your worth was determined by those factors and you were then placed in the hierarchy. When Alexandra had 'defeated' Alastair she had automatically moved to the top of that system, but had shown a blunt disregard for two of the dominant factors: Age and blood, and instead chosen to look at power and potential, by doing this she had made a new system. To not disturb the power balance the new system had been woven into the one already existent and, as such the people Alexandra found worthy would be given a place, within reason, in the hierarchy by her choice. This had, for an example, given Draco, Blaise and Theo way more influence on house politics than the other first years. All because she had deemed them better than their peers. If they were to pull away from Alex they would go back to being normal first years, and that was hard to comprehend. Power was addictive.

Alastair was the only one that could afford to break with the raven haired girl and he was both too scared of the girl and too respectful to do so.

So they were just left to watch helplessly as their former comrades floated away from them. By the time the Christmas holiday was coming around they felt more lonely than ever. Ironically enough, their solution came from the root of the problem, Alex.

They were sitting in the common room around the fireplace where green flames eagerly ate away on, the now blackened, wood. Theodore couldn't help but notice the polite distance everyone else kept to them. He suddenly felt very isolated. The three other boys seemed to be affected by it too. Alex, though, didn't seem to mind at all. She just sat in her chair fiercely concentrating on her book. Then she lifted her head as if feeling the boys gloomy eyes staring at her.

"Okay, so I'm getting tired of seeing you walk around like victims." Her forehead furrowed and she pouted a bit.

"What do you want us to do about it then? We have no one to talk too," Blaise's voice was flat as if he had resigned himself to being a loner these next few years.

"Oh I don't know," Alex tapped her cheek lightly with the tips of her finger.

She tilted her head and then pretended to look surprised, "I got it! Maybe you should stop calling each other by your last names and actually talk to each other. That way you can still be social!"

That might work, Theo thought, there was only a slight problem, what about…

"What about me then, do you think I want to converse with a bunch of firsties?"

The sneer interrupted Theo's thought process, but yeah, what about Alastair? He could hardly be expected to hang around them.

Once more Alexandra pouted.

"Hmm, you might be right about that, what about…"

.

.

Alex's eyes scanned across the room before they met a pair of grey ones. Those eyes were filled with curiosity and belonged to a short girl with brown hair and freckles. Alexandra quickly identified the girl as fifth year Leonor Rookwood. She would do…

And what about Edolie Carrow? The blonde sixth-year girl was already an outcast since her father was unknown to the public and her mother was in Azkaban. For all, they knew, she could be a halfblood.

"…what about Leonor Rookwood and Edolie Carrow. I don't think they have many friends and as far as I remember they are fairly good on the academical front. Leonor really excels at arithmancy and Edolie is good at care for magical creatures. I think they would be more than willing to be your company in exchange for some influence on the house politics."

Alastair looked at the two girls with an icy expression. His calculating eyes then lit up with glee. He nodded.

"That could work, excuse me while I go make someone acquaintances."

And then they were four…

Alexandra looked expectantly at the three boys and they shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then, why don't I start," she laid the book down on a little black side table, "today I talked with Fred and George about visiting them over the holidays, but I'm not sure it's gonna work out yet, I have a lot of photoshoots planned since I've been gone from the muggle world for so long. What are your plans for the holidays, Theo?"

Theo looked so out of place that she almost broke her calm facade, but this was important. If they didn't know each other, how was she supposed to do anything?

"Well, I and my dad are going to Bulgaria for a while to look into investing in some local dragon sanctuaries. Ehm, what about you, Mal- Draco?"

Alexandra nodded approvingly and turned to look at Draco.

"Well, I was going to ask Alex if she wanted to come visit the manor, but if you, Alex, want to spend Yule with some blood traitors then be my guest. Just don't expect me to understand your reasoning, they haven't even learned what Yule is, they think it's named 'christmas'… Well, except for that, my family is going to host The Annual Malfoy Yule Ball again this year. Your invitations will arrive by owl, so leave the 26th of December open. What about you, Blaise?"

Alex had expected Draco to be angry at her for wanting to visit the twins. He was, by far, the most prejudiced of her friends, even more so than Blaise, and Merlin, Blaise was bad too.

"Well, mother and I are going to France to meet her new suitor," Blaise smirked amusedly.

Alexandra was interested now, "what do you mean, suitor?"

Before Blaise could get to answer Theo had already opened his mouth.

"Don't you know? Blaise's mother is well known for making her husbands disappear. She never gets caught, though."

"Thank you, Theo, for the valuable insight on my mother's life. Anyway, that is kind of the plan for this Yule."

Alexandra smiled, she would like to meet Mrs Zabini sometime in the future.

"You'll have to introduce me some time," Blaise shivered, "but now we have more important things to do, on to next topic then: My favourite colour is red, dark red, what is yours, Theo?

And so they continued on for a couple of rounds before bidding each other goodnight and promoting to meet up the next day for a new round of 'getting to know one another'.

Before going to bed Alexandra sorted through her new-found knowledge about her friends. As it turned out Theo absolutely adored all things blue, Draco had a love for home baked goods and Blaise's favourite animal was a spider, a black widow to be exact.

.

.

While the four first years had gotten to know each other Alastair had been talking to Carrow and Rookwood. While it had been entirely too easy to get into a conversation with Carrow, since she sat alone in the corner of the room, it had been an uphill battle getting Leonor Rookwood to join them. He had started with introducing himself to Carrow, or Elodie as she wished to be called, with a terrible joke about snargaloff plants and had immediately felt stupid. She, however, had been kind enough to laugh and from there the conversation had held a nice flow. Alastair had felt a connection with the girl, she was witty and smart and he could see himself becoming fast friends with her. They had tried to get Rookwood to join them numerous times but didn't really succeed until he remembered what Alex had said about her: _'Leonor really excels at arithmancy'_. Since he, himself, took the subject he had tried to get her involved through complaining about homework, and it had worked. Soon, both he and Elodie found themselves listening to her endless rambles about reducing an especially complex spell to an even number.

Albeit the conversation with Rookwood had been a little stiff, Alastair knew that both of them would come back to talk more soon enough. They really didn't have a choice: The other Slytherins were already beginning to view them as part of Alexandra's clique. It might seem a bit cynical to rip them away from their peers but he really didn't care all that much. Why should he? Alexandra hadn't cared when she did that to him.

.

.

As promised Blaise, Theodore and Alexandra met up with Draco the next evening. They once more sat in front of the fireplace and the rest of their housemates still chose to stay away. Draco had thought about what Alex had said about getting to know one another and he had reached a conclusion that he would rather not have reached: If they were to become friends it was important to really get to know each other, not just 'what is your favourite animal'.

"Alex, Blaise, Theo… I thought we might mix it up a bit tonight."

Looking at the other's curious expressions he gulped, this was not fun at all.

"Well, I thought that if we have to become friends, like really become friends, not just acquaintances we have to know something, something _more_ , about each other: It's not enough to know the other's favourite colour."

Alexandra was the first to respond and he was relieved that he did so with a fond twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you suggest, Draco?"

"A game. I have here a pouch," he held up a violet velvet pouch, "in here we put questions that we want the other people to answer, personal questions. Everybody will take turns pulling out a question. Nobody will know who put a question in there…"

Draco could almost see the wheels turning inside their heads.

"I'm in," Theodore seemed a bit nervous but also excited.

This was a feeling Draco understood as the game was a double edged sword: On one side you got a lot of potential blackmail on your fellow players, on the other, they got a lot on you too. He for one couldn't wait to uncover who Alexandra Miller really was but didn't want her to know squat about himself.

"Me too." This time it was Blaise.

And then it was up to Alex to decide whether she wanted to join…

"I'm in, under one condition: We swear an oath on our magic that what we say in this circle stay in this circle."

Draco exhaled slowly, that was actually a good idea, that way he could be sure nobody ratted him out.

"Fine with me," he looked her in the eyes and was met with a blank stare.

The two others just nodded reluctantly.

Alexandra started the oath.

"I, Alexandra Miller, swear on my magic that I won't reveal anything I'm told tonight in this sacred circle…"

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic that I won't reveal anything I'm told tonight in this sacred circle…"

I, Theodore Nott, swear on my magic that I won't reveal anything I'm told tonight in this sacred circle…"

I, Blaise Zabini, swear on my magic that I won't reveal anything I'm told tonight in this sacred circle and I hereby seal this agreement."

Draco felt his magic twisting before it went still again, and suddenly the situation seemed very real too real. What exactly had he done?

"Let us begin…"

.

.

At the very same moment, two boys sat up in the astronomy tower discussing their choices.

"…do you really think it was wise?"

"Wise, no. Necessary, yes."

"I suppose so, how else are we supposed to get her alone for long enough to ask her about the ~ accident~."

A cold wind blew through the tower and made their hair swirl a bit.

"I just hope she says yes, or else we will have to revise our plans."


	17. Chapter XI

As soon as Blaise had uttered the last words in the oath he felt his magic binding with the contract, now there was no way out.

"Let us begin… We write two questions each," Alex cast a quick charm so people around them couldn't ~accidentally~ overhear their conversation. They each sat down to write their questions. Blaise made sure to write with another font than he usually did: He might not write his name, but that didn't mean the others wouldn't be able to recognise his handwriting. Theodore was the last to finish up and add his questions to the pouch.

"Who is going to start?" He asked.

For a couple of seconds, no one answered before Draco reached for the pouch.

"It was me that suggested it, so I suppose I should start."

The blonde haired boy pulled out a slip of paper, read it over and then read it one more time. His hand began shaking a bit. Blaise looked curiously at the Malfoy heir, he had seen Draco being smug, happy and sad. He had even seen him scared once, but he had never seen him like that and for some reason Blaise enjoyed it. He enjoyed the way the colour disappeared from the others cheeks and the way slumped downing the sofa, he enjoyed that Draco was helpless. It was a sick thought, one that he wouldn't publicly admit.

Then Draco opened his mouth, "'do you think you were raised well?'"

Blaise immediately understood why that was a harsh question for Draco. Lucius Malfoy wasn't exactly known for being a pleasant man.

Draco, however hard the question was, continued.

"I guess so, I mean, I know my father isn't the best father: He is strict and tolerates no mistakes, but he is still my father. My mother likes to spoil me, which helps, and even though I know my dad expects me to become the perfect Malfoy heir I don't feel too bad about it. I just, sometimes, wish that people would see me as more than the Malfoy scion."

Blaise sat silently and absorbed the information Draco had just provided. He had honestly expected Draco to feel differently his family, but it seemed he didn't… Still, Blaise knew exactly how Draco felt, he himself had also felt the pressure that came with being a pureblood heir. He supposed Theodore felt it too.

The next one to pull out a question was himself. He recognised it immediately as it was one of his own.

"Have you ever wanted to kill someone?" He read out loud.

Then he answered, "No, not exactly kill, but I've wished someone dead before."

Nodding towards Alex, to indicate that it was her turn he leant back and relaxed. Three more people before it were him again.

He watched closely as an ivory hand with perfectly manicured nails reached into the pouch to find a question. Blaise wasn't afraid to admit that she was unnaturally pretty, a thing that he certainly appreciated. It just didn't make her personality attractive, she was snarky, sarcastic, demanding and charming: Overall, mostly bad with only a smidgen of good.

Blaise smirked. He liked Alex, she was very Slytherin.

"I have to tell you what my biggest secret is," Alexandra stated after reading her question. She didn't seem like her usual cold arrogant self, instead, her face was distorted with distaste. Blaise felt like cheering this was the question he had hoped she would pull.

"Well, I grew up on the outskirts of muggle London, in a suburban area where the hedges were all white and the flowers the same in every garden. It was horribly dull if you ask me. I lived with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. My cousin was what I would call an abomination: Fat, spoiled and, worst of all, stupid. Oh, that great oaf was dumb, almost as idiotic as my uncle: A brute who enjoyed hitting defenceless children."

At this, Blaise had released a breath he hadn't knew he'd held. What kind of a man would lay hand on their own children?

"But he didn't enjoy beating up random kids, no he only enjoyed it when it came to this one particular child. Of course, he would never lay hand on a 'normal' child, so instead he hurt the freak. He hurt it so bad it couldn't walk straight for days, that people would look weirdly at it. But the beatings weren't enough, no, not enough…"

By then Alexandra looked far away, he eyes were blurry as if she was reliving something.

"He didn't, you know, he didn't rape the freak did he?" Draco's soft whisper broke her trance.

Her mouth formed an unhinged smile.

"No, he didn't."

Blaise was grateful for this, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear something like that.

"No, no he didn't, but he locked it up in a closet underneath the staircase. There they could leave it for days with very little water or food. And what a wonderful time the family had together when it wasn't there!"

A small chuckle excited the girl's mouth, "did you know? Did you all know that the freak was me?"

Blaise felt as if his stomach had just decided to turn itself inside out like he was going to be sick. He had, of course, known that she had been talking about herself throughout the story, but it was one thing to know it inside his mind and another to hear it being said aloud. Suddenly he understood why Alex was so fucked up.

After a short moment where they all recovered from her story, the 'game' went on.

"'What is your biggest fear?'" Theo looked both relieved and burdened at the same time. Blaise supposed it was because he didn't have anything that could top Alex's rant about her so-called family but still didn't want to answer the question.

"I suppose it is failure, I fear disappointing those closest to me."

Blaise nodded in understanding, yes that was an understandable fear.

.

.

Alexandra had known that she would get into some very… uncomfortable situations when she chose to play the game. She just hadn't expected that she would be telling the boys about her childhood. For a short moment she had been inside the closet once more and she had felt little and helpless, weak. She had been grateful when the attention had switched to Theo and now Draco.

The latter had picked up one of her questions: Can you tell what real happiness feel like? The blond had sat still for a long time and now seemed disturbed.

"I don't really know…"

Alex understood why he felt disturbed, it wasn't every day you realised you didn't know happiness. She had only just found her definition half a year ago: Eating an ice-cream while walking slowly through the busy streets of inner London. That made her feel truly happy for some reason even she didn't know.

Draco furrowed his brows, "warmth I think. Something warm."

And Alex couldn't help but notice how cold her own hands were. They were always cold. A wry smile spread across her face, how poetic. She knew she wasn't going to bring happiness to any of her friends but she would bring them greatness, and power. Blaise pulled out a question.

"'What is five of the most beautiful things you know about?'"

Uh, another one of hers. How very exciting.

Mentally she answered the question: A pair of Luis Vuitton pumps, a cup of hot cocoa, the first snow falling down to earth before muggles pollute that too, the night sky and graveyards. It was a list that she regularly went through and now Blaise would go through his. The list told her way more about a person than a lot of other things.

"Symmetry," Blaise stated.

Alex nodded her head, that could be interpreted as many things but she chose to believe it was because of vanity rather than anything else. No need to overanalyze.

"Knockturn alley at night."

Uncanny… Could mean he was like her in some ways and saw that the dark sides of life didn't need to be ugly, just like she liked graveyards.

"Birds." That one was easy, it could only mean that he thought freedom was something one should try to obtain.

"Spiders."

Probably linked to his mother. As she had discovered yesterday, when he had said that black widows were his favourite animal, Blaise had a good amount of respect for his mother.

"Tears."

The last one seemed so random, Alex just couldn't make sense of it, and that bothered her. She'd have to think about it later though as she pulled out the last question.

"'How much would you do to get what you want?'"

Alex knew that this question had been intended fo her. It was too specific to be for anyone else, shitty luck she had…

"Most things," she decided to play it off cool, tell a half truth. She would do almost anything which could roughly be translated into 'most things' and didn't sound as batshit crazy as 'everything with few exceptions'.

.

.

Alastair Rosier watched his 'friends' as they sat near the fireplace. It looked like they were playing some kind game, but not a fun one. His thoughts were interrupted by a blonde girl.

"Alastair, are you even listening to what I'm saying? What are you looking at? Ah, Potter and her friends?"

Alastair glanced at Elodie she had a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Are you sad Potty didn't allow for you to play their silly games?"

He wasn't surprised she lashed out at him, they'd gotten along yesterday but she was a Slytherin, just like himself, and when a Slytherin saw a weakness they had to showcase it for the entire world. It was in their nature. She was also partly correct: He did feel excluded, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of the group, not if Alexandra's facial expressions were anything to go by.

"Her last name is Miller, Elodie."

"You are trying to escape my question," Carrow exclaimed in a sing-song voice while rocking back and forth.

Alastair looked around, their conversation had attracted a more attention than he had thought. Well, now that he had the attention, why not make the best of it?

"I'm actually happy not to be in there right now," Elodie seemed confused, "look at Alex, look at her closely."

He directed Elodie Carrow, and everyone else's, eyes to the girl by pointing at her.

"Now tell me, Elodie dear, have you ever seen Alexandra make such a face? Have you ever seen her eyes so filled with hatred, pain… Fear?" "No," she whispered.

"I haven't either, she usually has amazing control over her facial expressions… and I'm pretty sure I don't want to participate in something that can make Alex look like that."

.

.

Alexandra, Theodore, Blaise and Draco didn't talk about the game again, but they certainly thought about it, and soon it was time to go home for Yule. Alexandra was both looking forward to getting home and hating the fact that she had too. It had been far too long since she had last spoken to Caroline and it was difficult to owl the older woman as she lived in the muggle world: It just wasn't regarded as normal to have an owl visit one's penthouse regularly. One the flip side she had to socialise and catch up with her modelling work. The mere thought was already sucking her life force out of her body.

'Wait for me mistress,' Oswald slither across the frozen grounds and then slid up her leg.

'The earth is so cold lately, I don't like it here.' Alex chuckled. It was easy to forget Oswald since he spent most of his time exploring the castle and hunting in the woods, as the weather grew colder he had, however, moved away from the forest and into the castle. Here he had taken a habit of scaring some of the younger Hufflepuff students, by suddenly appearing at random places, to the great amusement of the Weasley twins. Alexandra secretly enjoyed it too, but she wouldn't be caught saying that out loud. A scary Slytherin simply wasn't supposed to find her snake's silly antics humorous.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Alexandra had wished Alastair a good Yule earlier that day, seeing as he would be sitting with Elodia and Leonor. The latter had finally begun talking to him more.

The train ride was at best boring. The most exciting thing that happened was Theo telling them about the time he and his father had visited America on a business trip. Alex was happy that the game had brought them close enough to share at least their fond memories, yet terrified that they knew about her childhood.

She was happy when the train finally came to a standstill. Quickly they got their luggage and moved out on the platform. Here Alexandra set off to find Hermione and Neville to say her goodbyes.

"Alex!"

The outcry belonged to a bushy haired girl, who also waved both her hands high up in the air.

Alexandra smiled and waved back before walking towards her friend.

"Hello Mione," her voice came out smooth albeit a bit amused, it wasn't every day one saw Hermione Granger waved her arms like a toddler.

"Alex," Alexandra took a moment to appreciate the fact that Hermione had finally begun to call her Alex, it had been an uphill battle. The girl had simply been too concerned with the Alexandra's Slytherin friends.

"Yes, that is my name, Mione."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sent her a playful scowl, "I wanted you to meet my parents. Mum, dad, this is Alexandra Miller, Alex this is my parents, Joanne and Robert Granger."

Alexandra sent them a pleasant smile, they both looked a lot like Hermione, "it's nice to meet you Mrs and Mr Granger, Hermione has told me lots of wonderful things about you."

Alex offered them her hand.

Mr Granger nodded curtly and shook her it, "nice to meet you too Alexandra."

His handshake was firm, but not firm enough to hurt her.

"Yes, it is nice to finally put a face on this person our Hermione has written home about," Mrs Granger also shook her hand, put it was much lighter than her husbands.

Alexandra had to focus on not trembling as Joanne Granger held her hand a little while longer than what seemed appropriate. She still had to fight her reaction to physical contact…

"I am sorry to ask you this, but you seem familiar, have we perhaps met before?"

Ahh, so Joanne Granger was as perceptive as her daughter. Alexandra supposed Joanne had seen her on the billboards or in a fashion magazine once or twice.

"No I don't think so Ma'am, I am terribly sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry Alexandra, it was probably just my eyes playing tricks with me."

Alex nodded slowly, spotted a nervous looking boy and then turned to face Hermione.

"Well, I'll see you later, I think I just spotted Neville over there and I want to say goodbye to him too. Have a nice Yule, Mione."

Alexandra began sashaying towards the boy.

"You too, Alex!" Hermione's voice was almost inaudible because of the noise.

"Neville," Alex plastered on a warm smile as she greeted her shy friend.

"Hey Alexandra," he smiled timidly.

"Oh, call me Alex."

A tall, thin, almost hawk-like woman cleared her throat and placed a hand upon Neville's shoulder. She wore clothes that Alex could best describe as fashionable in the 40-ties and a bright red handbag. Alexandra instinctively disliked her but just kept on smiling brightly.

"And you might be?" The woman's voice was hoarse and her tone dismissing.

Neville sent her an apologetic look. Alex just looked back in understanding, at least she wasn't related to the woman.

"Grandma, meet Alexandra Miller, also known as Alexandra Potter. Alex, meet my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom."

Augusta's intimidating glare seemed to lessen at the mention of her biological parents' last name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter," Augusta shook her hand firmly.

"Believe me, Mrs Longbottom, the pleasure's all mine," she looked at Neville, "I will see you after the holidays, have a nice Yule, Neville."

"You too, Alex." The Longbottom scion waved farewell to her and she went off to find Caroline.

.

The blonde woman wasn't hard to find as she stood out in her designer dress and heels. She was conversing loudly with someone over the phone and Alexandra thought she hadn't changed a day. As soon as Caroline saw her she turned off her mobile phone and smiled like a little child on its birthday.

Alex sighed, she had almost forgotten how nice it felt to know that someone was hers entirely.

"Hello Caroline," she ignored her own gag reflexes and gave the older woman a hug. For a short moment, Caroline just stood there, frozen, her brain was trying to comprehend why Alex hugged her. She'd never done so before. Then Caroline decided she didn't care why and hugged Alex back.

Alexandra looked up at her adoptive mother, "I missed you. Now let's go home, shall we?"


	18. Chapter XII

"Smile for the camera."

The blitz blinded Alex as she plastered on a bright smile. She lifted her right leg slightly and ignored the fake snow that fell down from the ceiling. The set was supposed to simulate a cold winter day, and she was sweating like crazy. It was not cold on the set, but she was dressed as if it was. The oversized scarf that was draped across her neck didn't help much either.

"That's it, Alexandra, keep that smile," The photographer sounded excited. They always did.

She continued to pose, one moment she was a happy child looking at the world through rose-coloured glasses, the next she was a heartbroken girl and then a sultry woman. She wasn't paying much attention to the set, though. No, her thoughts were occupied by the invitation that had reached her this morning.

It had come while she was drinking her morning tea. A beautiful barn owl had knocked on their window, and for a short moment, she'd had a flashback to the day her Hogwarts letter arrived. When Alex opened the window it had flown in and surprised a groggy Caroline by landing on the latest issue of Harper's Bazar. The owl had then proceeded to stick out its front leg on which a letter was tied. She had removed it and immediately recognised the Malfoy crest that was stamped into the black wax. Carefully she removed the wax, the convolute was thick and felt smooth to the touch. She chuckled slightly. Even when it came to something as common as paper Draco acted like a true Malfoy and followed the family's secret motto: Nothing but the best is good enough for a Malfoy. Unfolding the letter she admired the neat penmanship, it was clearly Draco himself that had written the letter.

Dear Alexandra,

It is with great joy that I, Draco Malfoy, officially invite you to the Annual Yule Ball.

The Ball will be held at Malfoy Manor that can, for the night, be accessed by the floor system.

It'll take place on the 26th of December and starts at 19 o'clock in the ballroom.

We, the Malfoy family, look forward to your attendance.

Best regards,

Your friend Draco Malfoy

Alex had grown quite fond of the boy and liked to think that she knew him better than he thought. A perfect example of her understanding of the Malfoy heir was her ability to feel that Draco had been bored out of his mind writing the letters. Her friend wasn't good at sitting still, he wasn't good at doing small everyday tasks without complaining either. Those two things combined made her think that writing the same things over and over again wasn't exactly Draco's cup of tea.

The owl still stood on the fashion magazine awaiting her reply so she went to get her silver ink and feather. She smiled inwardly, she had to show Draco that he wasn't the only one that was able to afford luxury goods.

She took her time scribbling down a short but precise reply on a piece of black paper, then drank the rest of her tea while the ink dried. Her letter was convoluted and bound to the owl's leg. Just before it left she allowed it to eat a bit of her scone and gave it a bit of water to drink. Who knew how far she was from the Malfoy Manor? She wouldn't want the poor creature to die of hunger or thirst before it even reached the letter's recipient.

"Who sent the owl?" A perplexed blonde asked her.

"It's from one of my friends, he wants me to attend his family's ball." Alex poured herself another cup of earl grey.

"A ball? but you have a busy schedule and I don't think you own the proper attire for such an event."

Alexandra looked over at Caroline, the blonde seemed to be getting more and more worked up. She decided that it would be better to calm her 'mother' before she became a ball of eatability and worry.

"Relax Caroline, it is placed on the 26th of December, I have no gigs there and there is plenty of time to buy a dress."

"Okay dear, but do remember that we have a busy schedule, and you are already going to visit friends on the 24-25th."

"I know, I'm not that forgetful." Her last remark was a bit scornful.

Now she couldn't help but look forward to visiting her friends again: Both the Weasley's and her Slytherin friends. The muggle world was fine in small doses, but she was already growing bored of it. If only Caroline had been magic, then she would be able to leave it for good. Then again… Wizarding robes did look a lot like bathrobes.

"Good, we've got what we need. Wonderfully done Alexandra, just brilliant."

"You flatter me, Julian," she sent the photographer a cheeky smile. He really wasn't that bad, better than some of the other photographers at least. And he adored her, a definite plus.

She shook off the big fluffy winter jacket and the scarf and then proceeded to the dressing area where she switched out the clothes she was wearing, only to replace them with her own shortly after.

"I'm ready to go, Caroline."

Herr blonde haired guardian didn't seem to hear her at all as she was deeply absorbed in looking at a computer screen that displayed her newly taken photos. Alex decided to join her and went to look at them too. They were all very pretty she admitted that. And they seemed real like she was showing real emotion, but Alex still found them strangely lacking. Probably because she knew they were fake, hollow, nothing but a display of incredible acting. Still, she pointed at a picture where she held a big smile while trying to catch the 'snowflake in her hands.

"I like this one."

Both Caroline and Julian turned to look at her, surprise was evident in their eyes.

"You don't want this?" Caroline pointed at a picture where she looked more sexual. Alex admitted that the picture was usually what she would go for, but this time it was different. She couldn't explain why or how it was different, just that it was different.

"No, I like the one where I smile like I'm happy."

Caroline's eyes softened, "okay sweetie, then I'll talk to the Julian and the others about using that picture for the front page."

"Thank you… Mum."

If Alex hadn't turned around, she would have seen the shock and overwhelming glee her use of words promoted.

.

.

"I don't like this," Alex turned in front of the mirror, "It looks trashy on me."

Caroline nodded, the short bright blue dress did indeed look… Non-favourable on her daughter's slender frame. It was clearly made for women with more curves.

"Well, on to the next one then." She sighed, finding a dress for Alexandra's upcoming ball at the Malfoy Manor was a difficult task. More so than she had believed it would be. The younger girl was just much of a perfectionist for it to be easy. They had been at it for what felt like hours and had tried almost every dress in the world. Alex just wasn't satisfied.

The next dress Alex tried, though, was the one. Caroline knew the moment she saw Alex walk out of the changing room. It was semi-sheer with a layered flowy skirt and embroiled with small flowers and silver pearls. Even though it was black it didn't make her look sickly at all and instead complimented her ivory skin tone gorgeously.

"I guess we found the dress, eh?" She was happy to see a small, but real, smile decorate Alex's face.

"Yes, I always knew Oscar de la Renta was my brand."

At this Caroline moaned in despair. Her daughter had made a habit of picking the most expensive brands out there. Still, it was nothing she couldn't afford, so she paid for the dress.

They left the shop and strode down the alleyway.

"Are you excited?"

Alex looked at her for a moment then answered, "I assume you are talking about the ball. And yes, I am excited. It's a great gateway into high society in the wizarding world."

Caroline looked at Alexandra in disbelief, she knew her daughter was manipulative and calculating, but for some reason, she hadn't expected that answer. Perhaps it was because it was a ball they were talking about. What little girl didn't dream about attending a ball?

"I'm actually more excited about visiting the Weasley family. Did you know that Fred and George have two older brothers, William and Charlie? William works with spell breaking while Charlie works with dragons in Bulgaria."

Caroline felt the colour leave her cheeks, dragons? Weren't they just mythical creatures? And they were supposed to be dangerous too, she didn't want Alex near such dangers.

"Alex dear, are you sure it's a great idea to go visit the Weasley's?" She bit her lip nervously.

Alexandra just waved her off, "of course it is, I would miss out on all of the fun if I didn't, now wouldn't I?"

At the last remark the raven-haired girl's eyes lit up with creepy longing. Suddenly Caroline wasn't as worried about her daughter's wellbeing as the safety of those who opposed her. Alexandra could take care of herself.

.

.

Alex's life continued at a hectic pace and before she knew it, it was the 23rd and she had a free day. No photoshoots, no excursuses, no interviews about her mysterious boring school and its whereabouts. just a chance to relax, read a good book and drink a cup of tea. She was happy beyond belief to finally be able to sleep in and stay in bed all day. Her plans for the day only involved her and her bed, these were, however, destroyed when Caroline broke into her house at seven o'clock to remind her that she had promised to spend the day with her.

Alex didn't remember ever saying such a thing but agreed nonetheless, on the one condition that she didn't have to leave the house.

And so they had a movie night in the living room: A spacious area painted in a delicate lavender furnished with mahogany furniture upholstered with a white floral print and a ginormous television. They were cuddled up in blankets and Caroline had found a bucket of ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream that they could eat with spoons while bitching about the obvious plotholes in the current movie. It turned out to be quite an amazing day.

 **I'm sorry I took longer than usual to upload this chapter, I just had a couple of busy days and couldn't find to write before about 45 minutes ago...**

 **\- formalkitty -**


	19. Chapter XIII

Alexandra sat in her spacious blood red painted room, she was packing for her visit at the Weasley's and it was important to give the right impression. She knew from both Fred and George that their family wasn't rich, nor did they have an average income, they were poor. Alexandra didn't mind all that much, but it would alter her behaviour in front of the Weasley family. She wouldn't avoid expensive clothes and pretend to be at their level economically, but she would avoid talking about it and act respectfully towards them. Alex wanted them to think that her social standing didn't define, she wasn't a stuck up prick just because she was fortunate enough to have money.

She was also looking forward to talking to one William Weasley, or Bill as the twins called him. His work fascinated her as she had taken a fancy to studying both arithmancy and ancient runes, the two most prominent aspects of spell breaking and ward creation. Sure, she did her best to master every subject she read about but those two were special, more interesting than the others.

"Dear, have you packed yet? They are going to get here soon."

"I'm almost done," she called back not bothering to add that Fred and George always came a bit later than they promised. Closing her trunk she hummed a tune she had heard on a shoot the day before. Then Alex carried the trunk downstairs and went to Caroline's workroom or home office as the blonde liked to call it. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for her adoptive mother to open the door.

"It's open, just come on in."

Caroline's office was arguably the most aesthetically pleasing room in their penthouse. It had forest green velvet walls and panels of walnut. Hr furniture matched the overall theme and was raw, Scandinavian design, just like most of their home. It wasn't the design that made the room Alex's favourite, though. It was the bookcases that were artistically placed in the room's corners. They contained Caroline's most treasured books, and those were old. Old and expensive and free for Alex to read at any given time. She had especially exploited that when she was younger and had almost always had her nose buried in a book.

Caroline looked at her, disproval clear on her face before focusing on her computer once more.

"Are you going to be wearing that? Don't you think that's a bit too muggle for a dinner with wizards?"

Alex considered her words, while Caroline was a bit of a snob when it came to her clothes, she was right to say that she was looking very muggle, while Fred and George were used to this the rest of the Weasley family wasn't. They would have to survive Alexandra decided. She really did love this look, the long, loose red dress was covered in flower prints and contracted her pale skin nicely without making her look washed out and her heels were on point.

"They have to survive," she shrugged her shoulders before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"If you say so," Caroline continued typing on her keyboard like a mad woman, so Alexandra picked up a copy of Elle magazine from her desk.

.

.

Fred couldn't help but feel frustrated with his father. They were running late, and not just the usual couple of minutes he and George always ran late. No, they were half an hour late all because his dad had been too busy fixing something the muggles apparently called a coffee brewer. Now they had finally apparated to the street where Alexandra was supposed to live and to say he was surprised was an understatement. His dad had brought both him and his twin to muggle London more than once but he had never seen something so… posh looking.

"Are you sure this is where Alexandra lives?" He nudged George to get his attention.

"I'm positive dear brother, I didn't know she belonged to the upper-class."

Fred shook his head in agreement, he hadn't known either. She always seemed so down to earth, and even though some the muggleborn students from Gryffindor had told them that she wore expensive clothes they had shrugged it off. How expensive could muggle clothes be?

Now though the were standing the slack-jawed.

It was his father that broke Fred's amazed daze by coughing theatrically.

"So, Fred, what building did you say we should look for?"

"Wellington Court, 116 Knightsbridge Swix," Fred recited.

They soon found the building, that looked like a luxury apartment complex, and pressed the button saying C. Miller as George and Fred both said that was Alexandra's last name. Their dad had been visibly confused, and George had to explain that she had been adopted and therefore, by muggle law, wasn't a Potter, but a Miller.

"Yes?" An unknown woman's voice asked. They all jumped, where did the voice come from?

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Yes, yes, of course, there is somebody there," the voice became annoyed, "I'm talking to you right now how could you wonder whether or not someone is there?"

"Is this some kind of magic?" Arthur Weasley sounded excited, "or is it what the muggles call technology?"

"Ah, Mr Weasley I assume. You are late." Fred grinned as his dad shrunk under the reprimanding voice, "It is technology, though. I'll open the door for you now."

The door gave a high pitched beep and opened. They all went inside and up a beautiful staircase until they reached a door on which slanted silver letters said C. Miller, here they slowly opened the door and as such Fred got his first glimpse of a muggle home.

It was nothing like the burrow, that was Fred's first thought. They were in what appeared to be a hallway eating to the actual house. The walls weren't white like the burrow's walls, they were a dark grey and on them hang paintings that didn't seem to portray anything. The floor wasn't worn like the burrow's floor but made of dark wood. Fred quite liked it.

Footsteps were heard and soon a green eyed girl strolled into the hall and sent them a lopsided grin. Fred couldn't help but grin back at her. Alexandra looked pretty in her muggle attire even if her glasses had slid down her nose a bit.

"Hello Fred, George," her voice was as husky as he remembered, she then turned to his dad, "Mr Weasley."

Fred watched as they shook hands and then turned to his twin brother. George was looking around the room in wonder, probably thinking about the weird unmoving pictures. Alexandra had told them that muggle paintings didn't move, neither did their photos, but he hadn't believed her until he saw the hallway.

"Come on you guys, I have to get my trunk and say bye to my mother before we leave," Alexandra said waking George from his trancelike state.

Fred followed the raven-haired girl into what looked like a combined kitchen and living room, through a door into a new hallway and down till they reached a black painted door. Here Alexandra stopped, opened the door at nodded at them, "go on in, I swear she won't bite. Just keep a safe distance, she's working." A bit unnerved Fred went inside where a blonde woman sat scowling over a device he recognised as a computer. His father had tried to assemble one once, it had gone horribly wrong.

Alexandra picked up her trunk, "mother, I'm leaving with Mr Weasley now, I'll see you before the Malfoy's Ball."

Wait, what? The 'Malfoy's' ball? Why was Alexandra attending that? Fred's thoughts were voiced by his father.

"Malfoy? Are you hanging around that kind of people?" Fred immediately knew Arthur Weasley could have phrased that better.

Her eyes went cold, "you must excuse me Mr Weasley, but I do not know what you are trying to imply. Could you please help me understand?"

His dad wisely stayed silent. While both he and George were against her befriending the Malfoy heir, also known as Mr insolent pig-headed dipshit, they had come to accept her friendships with her fellow Slytherins, all of them… No matter how much it killed them to be in the same friendship circles as a Malfoy.

"Bye dear, I'll send your gifts with the Weasley family owl," the blonde woman turned to their father, "thank you for letting me use the bird, Mr Weasley."

"My pleasure, Mrs Miller."

She waved her hand dismissively, "call me Caroline, Mrs Miller feels too formal."

Both Fred and George cracked a smile at that, now they knew where Alexandra had her ungodly hate of all things official from.

Just as they turned to leave the woman, Caroline, called out Alexandra's name.

"Alexandra, remember the interview you have to do for Elle later this week."

"I will, mother."

Fred exchanged a look with his twin, what did she mean when she said 'an interview'? Well, they had enough to worry about without trying to figure out what Alexandra did in her spare time. They for once had to address a very disturbing scene they had seen in the library earlier that year.

.

.

They apparated to the outskirts of the Weasley grounds and from there they began walking to the burrow. Arthur Weasley couldn't help but peek at the girl named Alexandra Potter, or Miller. The slender girl with the boxy glasses was not what he had expected when Fred and George had written home about befriending the girl-who-lived. He had imagined a boyish girl, someone who loved joking around as much as the twins did and held a mischievous sparkle in their eye like James once had. Instead, he had gotten this overtly sexualized child-woman who seemed a tiny bit arrogant and sided with guys like Draco Malfoy. He didn't like her at all.

Nevertheless, he realised he would only displease the twins if he was rude to their guest. He, therefore, watched as they eagerly began talking to her. She nodded her head sometimes but mostly stayed silent. Whenever she did say something his boys would laugh, ruffle her hair or just smile at her fondly. Arthur wanted to interrupt them but couldn't really get himself to do so. She didn't look like an evil manipulative person as she walked there in the snow with a twin on each side. But for Merlin's sake, she was friends with the Malfoy offspring. The twins didn't seem to mind that little detail at all, Arthur wondered where he had failed at parenting…

They finally reached the house and got inside in the warmth.

"We're home," he called out loudly to predominate the constant buzz of noise there was in the house, "and we've brought Alexandra."

This got the residents attention as his wife's curly hair appeared in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Well, hello there Sweety, it's so nice to see you again,"

"You too Mrs Weasley, thank you once more for helping me in my time of need," the girl sent his wife a 100-watt smile and he could basically see Molly melt under it. Then the redhead embraced the smaller girl in a tight hug, "call me Molly, dear. Finally, those impudent troublemakers of mine bring something good home with them."

Arthur sighed, his wife was too biased against Fred and George, but what was he supposed to do? It wasn't his fault that she was narrow-minded.

"Hey…"

"We've totally brought home…"

"Lots of good things…"

"Like the time we sent you dead mice with the mail!" One of the twins ended their sentence with a cheeky grin.

Well, they could take it he supposed.

"Nonsense, Alexandra is the only good thing, how you boys made a friend like her I'm not sure." Molly shook her head.

"Molly, I think I can shed light on this mystery of yours: I really like Fred since he's talented, funny and is passionate about everything, George I like because he's more rational than his brother, clever and quite deep when you get to know him." Alex smiled sweetly at his wife, masking her snarky reprimand in a sweet tone. Arthur looked at them in shock as the twins sent her small grateful smiles and Molly cooed on about how perfect she was.

He sighed, "I'll be in the study if you need me."

Without waiting for a reply he went to work on his muggle instrument. Coffee brewers were fascinating widgets!

.

.

Ginny Weasley watched her brothers and mother interact with Alexandra Potter from behind a door. This was the girl she had grown up hearing stories about, this was the girl who saved the wizarding world from he-who-must-not-be-named. It was the girl-who-lived. Ginny felt her cheeks heat up. Alexandra was everything she had expected: Beautiful, charming, graceful and did she mention beautiful? Oh, how she wanted to be friends with the green eyed girl, but she couldn't just talk to Alexandra, no, that would be way too embarrassing.


	20. Chapter XIV

Alex was amused by Arthur Weasley's clear discomfort, she supposed the red head was disturbed by her relation to the Malfoy family. This was going to be real fun.

Turning towards Molly Weasley once more she moulded her face into 'the perfectly polite child'.

"Molly, Fred and George have told me that you are a big family, I've never really had a chance to have such a thing," at this she looked down at the floor, "I've, however, wished for one…"

That was a lie Families sucked, at least Alexandra's did and she had no reason to wish for more of it. Anyhow, it seemed to work as Molly Weasley's eyes softened and she smothered Alex in a tight hug.

"Oh, you poor child! I am certain that you'll fit right in with us. Right now we are seven people, but do not fret Bill and Charlie are going to get here soon. And they'll adore you, I mean who couldn't? You are so well-mannered."

It was George who broke his mother's rant by coughing discreetly or trying to at least…

"Mother, don't you think we, Gred and I should show Alexandra her room?"

"Of course, George, what a great idea," she clapped her hands excitedly, "then run along children."

As Mrs Weasley walked back into the kitchen Alex gave her a dirty look. She did not appreciate being called a child. Kids were innocent, helpless… Not yet exposed to the hardship of life, as such, she wasn't a child and hadn't been one since the murder of her parents.

A pang of pain went through her scar, she grimaced.

"Are you okay?" George looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I had a photoshoot yesterday that took a bit too long so I did not get a lot of sleep." She nodded to herself, it wasn't even a lie. It just wasn't the reason for her discomfort.

Both Fred and George nodded in understanding, she giggled, they would be very confused in, 3… 2… 1…

"Wait, what?" They both exclaimed, "photoshoot?"

"Yeah, I work as a child model in the muggle world," She sent them one of her rare, real smiles, "it's really quite fun."

Fred shook his head.

"Of course you do," he mumbled in disbelief and then grinned, "of course she does."

George looked at his twin, then sent her a questioning look, Alex just shrugged her shoulders. How was she supposed to know what happened inside Fred's mind? To be honest, the twins were some of the hardest people to manipulate since one never knew what they were thinking.

"Well, boys! Weren't you supposed to show me to my room?"

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"If you'd allow us…"

"To take your hands…" They extended their arms to her.

"We, Gred and Feorge, would be honoured…" "To show you to your humble chamber."

She linked her arms with both of theirs, "I would love that, boys."

.

.

Ginny was impressed, Alexandra was so beautiful, and she worked as a model too. While there were no models in the wizarding world Ginny had heard her dad talking about the profession once or twice. She, therefore, knew that they were well known for being notoriously good-looking. Ginny supposed that fit Alexandra Potter, well, she was very pretty and seemed to hold an air of mystique.

Ginny looked at the older girl as she interlocked her arms with her brothers and sent them a small smile.

Ginny stopped breathing for a second. Alexandra's face was gorgeous when she didn't smile, and even prettier when she did. Then the smile disappeared and only a blank facade was left.

And that suddenly seemed very empty.

Now, Ginny wasn't stupid, she was actually quite smart and she also recognised the more morbid undertones in Alexandra's eyes. she just chose to ignore them like so many before her, Alex was, after all, the girl-who-lived and her childhood idol.

"What are you looking at Ginny?"

The small girl jumped up in surprise, her heart almost stopped beating."

"Shhh," she looked around frantically to see if anyone else had discovered her, it didn't seem like it.

"Shut it, Percy, she'll find out if you talk so loudly," she all but hissed back at her older brother. Her eyes formed small slits.

"Who?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice, then pushed her aside to take a look too.

"Merlin, is that who I think it is?"

Ginny swelled with pride, Percy had recognised Alexandra. Now, if it had been anyone else they would think it weird to be proud on the behalf of a person they had never known but Ginevra Weasley had, as mentioned before, grown up with stories about her saviour. To say she had been mildly brainwashed to adore the ground Alex walked on wasn't exactly an understatement.

"Yes, it is Alexandra Potter," the small redhead exclaimed.

"Yeah… But what us she doing here? Isn't she supposed to hang out with Draco Malfoy or some other snakes?"

Percy's words were equal parts confused, terrified and spiteful.

Ginny scowled, why would her perfect saviour hang around people like Draco Malfoy? And she did not like the way Percy spoke about Alexandra. He ought not to speak her name with such vindictiveness. Who did he think he was, talking like that about her Alexandra?

"Contain yourself, Percy. You are painfully ignorant to listen to."

Percy sent her an indignant glare, "what do you know? You've never met her before. Now, I have and let me tell you something: Alexandra Potter, or Miller as she prefers, is no saviour. She's a slimy snake, one of the worst at that."

He then left in a small fit of rage. Ginny's eyes were tearing up.

Stupid Percy, he didn't understand her at all. Nobody in this godforsaken family understood her one bit. She still loved them, though.

.

.

Charlie and Bill arrived an hour later, only to be strangled in their mother's tight hugs and stuffed with Christmas cookies.

Bill was already exhausted. He did love his family as dearly as everyone else loved theirs, but they were demanding. He knew Charlie felt the same, this was one of the reasons they both picked jobs that required a lot of travelling and contained long stays in other countries.

"Are you even listening to me, William?" his mother waved a hand in front of his face.

He smiled, "yes mother, please do continue."

To tell the truth, he hadn't been listening, but his mother didn't notice his lie and continued on talking about some of her friends and their trip to Diagon Alley last week. He zoned her out and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"I must say that I do not like what you've done to your face…" This line caught his attention as his mother looked at him in despair, "you were so pretty before, now you have a fang in your ear, and that hair, dear, would you please let me trim it? What do they say at the bank?"

Bill sighed, "No you can't trim my hair mum, and they really don't care all that much."

Molly threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up, dear, but do tidy yourself up before dinner, we have a guest."

The eager glint in his mother's eyes was contagious and Bill found himself wondering who the guest was.

"She's with the twins at the moment, I think. They're probably up to no good so I hope she'll keep them straight… But really, William, she's such a sweet girl."

Beside him, Charlie chuckled and their eyes met for a short second. Both were filled with mirth and fascination. Bill really wanted to meet this girl, she had to be interesting if both his mother and the twins liked her.

.

.

Meanwhile, Fred and George had cornered Alexandra in the guest room. They had postponed this encounter for as long as they could since none of them had really wanted to discuss this with their raven-haired friend. The conversation could make or break their friendship with the girl and they both quite liked her. Now, however, they couldn't keep putting the conversation off. They had already waited for far too long.

"We saw," Fred blurted out, "we saw Hermione, Ron and you."

Alexandra turned to look at him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Her eyes were innocent, and both Fred and George understood that she was offering them a way out. They could drop the subject and they would continue being friends with Alexandra. She would pretend they hadn't said anything if they did so too. It was tempting but they knew they had to do this.

"Cut the bullshit, we saw you consoling Hermione after she… snapped, on our brother."

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed, she suddenly looked much older than before.

"What do you want from me then?"

The twins exchanged looks, they hadn't thought so far. They had expected for her to deny the whole thing.

"Well," George spoke up, "we do not appreciate the way you spoke to our brother. He might be an annoying little git, but he's our annoying little git."

Fred nodded fiercely. Ronnikins was ickle and annoying but still their brother.

Alexandra folded her legs and sat rigidly in the bed. Her defiant eyes were in clear contrast to her otherwise prim and proper behaviour.

"I will not apologise for that as Ronald has been acting like a straight up brat towards Hermione and me over the short span of time I've known him. I will, however, refrain from harming and or damaging him severely out of respect for the two of you." Her voice was cold, Slytherin.

Fred immediately wished that they could have the old Alex back, Gryffindor Alex, yet he knew that this Alex was probably closer to her real self than the one he was used to. Somehow he felt happy that she had chosen to trust them enough to show some of her real colours. It was a horrible and grim satisfaction, but a satisfaction nonetheless.

Both the twins slowly nodded, their friendship with Alex meant more to them than they had thought: They were willing to overlook this one flaw of hers.

"Anything else you want to know?" Alex asked

This time it was Fred who answered, "What is wrong with Hermione? I'm assuming there is something wrong since, since one doesn't react like that normally…"

Alex shrugged and carelessly waved her hand, "I wouldn't know, she has yet to tell me, but I suppose it's either schizophrenia or intermittent explosive disorder, maybe a bit of both."

The twins stared at her in confusion, Schizo-what? Was this some kind of muggle thing?

Answering their silent question Alexandra smiled sadly.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where the victim sees and hears things that aren't there. It often hits highly intelligent people and that is the main reason I suspect that is what Hermione is experiencing. Intermittent explosive disorder is another mental disorder, it causes volatile and aggressive impulses that the person will have a hard time controlling and resisting. I think that accurately sums up Hermione's state."

"Oh…" This was more complex than the twins had imagined.

.

.

Bill got a chance to meet the mystery girl at dinner. She walked down the stair with a twin on each side, and he had to admit that she looked regal. Her red dress contrasted her porcelain skin, black hair cascaded down her face and she held a cold air of confidence. And her eyes, her avid green eyes. They were downright scary as they distinctively looked like the Avada Kedavra curse.

The only thing that broke her image was her glasses and the slight smirk her lips formed.

"What is she doing here?" Ron suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger at the girl.

"Ronald!" Their mother scowled, "is that an appropriate way to greet a guest?"

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but he never got to it as Molly sent him a menacing glare.

"No, mother." He then turned to the girl, "I apologise for my rude behaviour."

Bill chuckled, his little brother looked appalled at his own words.

"No hard feelings, Ronald. I suppose it was quite a shock to see me here, guess the twin forgot to tell you about my invitation." Her words were casual, almost civil, but William Weasley was used to working with goblins and they were masters of hidden affronts. She was clearly saying that Ron didn't have a great relationship with the twins. A statement that Bill couldn't help but, reluctantly, support.

The girl sat down in the seat beside him, and soon dinner was served and the conversation went on smoothly. Bill quickly got to appreciate the girl's, or Alexandra as she was named, sense of humour. It was dry, dry and sarcastic albeit a bit disparaging.

Just before the dessert was served she suddenly turned to him. He looked at her in interest as calculating green orbs bore into his own blue eyes.

"Gred said you work as a spell breaker for Gringotts."

He nodded in confirmation.

"I really enjoy working with arithmancy and runes."

"Really?"

"Yep."

And that was the beginning of a delightful conversation. In the beginning, Bill was a bit sceptic about Alexandra's claims. She was but a first year, how advanced could she possibly be? But it turned out that she had a decent level of understanding for both subjects. Nowhere near his, of course, but enough for him to have an intelligent discussion with her. It helped that she was an eager learner and picked up on everything he said. He never had to explain a concept more than once.

.

.

Ginny was nervous, she wanted to talk with Alexandra but at the same time she didn't. It was really quite confusing. Still, she doubted the girl had even taken notice of her. The thought was sour.

The older girl had been so spellbound by her conversation with her older brother that Ginny doubted she noticed anything else. At the moment Bill was rambling on about the difference between Roman and Egyptian scripts, and the precaution one should take when breaking down a ward made of those.

Boring. At least according to Ginny.

Their dessert consisted of mincemeat pie and was really quite nice, Ginny just felt a bit excluded as no one really talked to her. She was either too young for them or too uninteresting, the latter only applied to Alexandra.

As they left the room after dinner she, however, caught Alex's eyes. A smile spread across the older girls face and Ginny felt herself grow red. Alexandra Potter acknowledged her existence.

 **Hello to you my dear readers,**

 **I want to say thank you to those of you that review, favourite and follow my story!**

 **I wish you all a wonderful Christmas with those you love ^-^**

 **\- formalkitty -**


	21. Chapter XV

The very next day Alexandra was the first one to rise. She slipped into a blue oversized t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. Now, this was an outfit she would normally scoff at: it was in no way flattering, but she really couldn't bring herself to care very much at the present time. The outfit was comfortable and she wanted to be comfortable when she worked out. As she sneaked down the staircase she skillfully avoided the creaky steps. A small smile spread across her face, she had been watching Fred and George when they climbed the stairs yesterday and memorised which of the old wooden steps would make a noise if stepped on. Once she got downstairs she opened the front door and hurried out into the snow. It was cold, very cold. The snow underneath her feet made them feel like they were burning, but to be honest, she didn't mind, the snow wasn't nearly as cold as her. She could withstand it. With that thought in mind, she began her usual exercises. Breathe in, then out, slip into a downwards dog, then a handstand, breathe in, breathe out.

About halfway through her routine Alexandra finally managed to clear her mind, she welcomed the familiar feeling of nothingness. Not the uncomfortable nothingness she sometimes felt, no this was a peaceful and calm nothingness. Due to her current state of mind, Alex almost didn't realise that she was being watched. She did though and while switching into a warrior position she glanced towards the Burrow and caught a glimpse of red hair. She switched position, this was interesting. Still, she pretended not to notice the small girl who was watching her from behind her curtain inside the warm house. Alex breathed out and switched position once more, gone was the blissful nothingness she had just experienced and its replacement was nowhere near as pleasant. Thoughts about the Weasley girl popped into her head. The child had stared at her during dinner last night and now she was looking at her from her window, that much was clear. Alexandra just didn't understand why she was staring and that bothered her, a lot. Alexandra Miller was controlling and that was, to put it mildly. In reality, Alex was not only controlling but manipulative. She had few qualms if any and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't understand the child fully.

With a heavy sigh, she finished up her exercise and strolled back into the house. Here she went to take a long bath, but not with hot water. No, it wouldn't be appropriate if she used the family's sparse earnings on hot water. Besides she wasn't in the mood to feel warmth.

.

.

Fred woke up early. Or as early as one could expect of him, which actually wasn't very early at all. He then woke George up… Or, tried to wake him up? His twin-brother blinked owlishly at him and Fred couldn't help but think that he looked extremely stupid.

"Get up Feorge," he nudged the red haired boy's side, "if we get up now we can sneak up on Alexandra and wake her up."

This got George attention, the boy swung his legs out of the bed, "well then, I guess we should hurry?"

A mischievous smile spread George's face. Fred himself nodded eagerly, this was going to be fun: today was going to be fun.

They hurriedly dressed while chatting about the best way to surprise their younger friend. Then they sneaked out, they quickly dashed towards Alex's room and opened the door.

There was no Alexandra… Fred shot his brother a questioning glance but Feorge only shook his head, he didn't know where she was either.

"What are you boys doing?" A raspy voice made them both jump up in surprise.

Fred turned to look at his friend, "hello there! Just the witch I was looking for."

"And here I thought we were supposed to surprise her…" George seemed dejected yet amused at the same time. A feat Fred had thought impossible, but hell Alexandra had a way of making the impossible possible.

Alex just looked at them, her face blank. George frowned, why was she up this early anyway? She was already dressed in an off-white oversized sweater, that somehow managed to both swallow her up and make her look pretty at the same time and a pair of black trousers. Her hair was still wet which indicated that she had just taken a bath.

He turned to his brother and threw his hands in the air while sighing in an exasperated manner.

"I guess we can never win dear brother of mine…"

"I'm afraid you are right dearest brother, our opponent is simply too mighty," George continued.

Alexandra sent them a small smile, "come on, let's go get something to eat."

.

.

Mr and Mrs Weasley found the twins in the kitchen drinking tea with Alexandra. While Mrs Weasley cooed over the sight, and went on to cook breakfast while humming an especially catchy muggle Christmas tune, Mr Weasley scowled. He suddenly didn't feel like eating breakfast at all, that girl was just… unnatural. She seemed intriguing on the outside but he could tell that she was completely rotten. Rotten to the core. It reminded him of a muggle fairytale he had heard once: one about a princess and a poisonous apple. Alexandra Potter, no Miller, the girl was nothing like her parents, wasn't the princess, she was the apple. Delicious on the outside but poisonous on the inside.

"Mr Weasley," the husky voice sent chills down his spine, "aren't you going to sit down?"

It sounded polite, but her facial expression asserted that this was more of a scornful demand than an innocent question. Nevertheless, he sat down, it would be weird if he didn't. A satisfied grin made Alexandra look like an actual child, he still didn't like her, though. He knew she didn't like him either.

Shortly after Ginny came down the stairs. His daughter sent Alexandra a nervous look and then sat in the seat beside him. This only made him more depressed, of course, Ginny would look up to Alexandra, her mother hadn't exactly given her a choice. Scratch that: They hadn't given her a choice. Ginny had been brought up with stories about Alexandra and at the time it had seemed reasonable. How was supposed to know that Alexandra wasn't all that he had hoped for? Still, this was his fault and now there was nothing he could do about it. Arthur's eyes bore into his almost empty coffee cup as if he could find the answers to all of his trouble in the bitter black substance. He couldn't, he thought and downed the last bit of liquid in one go. Then, Percy, Bill, Ron and Charlie joined them, and he sat in silence, watching Bill as he continued yesterday's conversation with one Alexandra Miller.

.

.

Alexandra was, for once, genuinely happy. The Weasley family had adopted the muggle tradition of giving gifts to one another and even though it nagged her that they didn't celebrate Yule she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of gift giving. She had, therefore, bought gifts for each and every one of the Weasley family members. Even the annoying git named Ronald. He only got a basket of candy, though, nothing too personal.

Now they were sitting in the living room opening packets and Alexandra couldn't help but feel at least a bit of genuine happiness when she saw how the twins lit up once they opened her gift. It wasn't anything special really, just two notebooks. They weren't expensive but unique, something she was okay with as she wanted to be unique. A gift was not about money, but about intent. Fred looked up from his notebook and sent her a smirk.

"I gotta say, I was almost touched by your gift but it was ruined once I read the inscription."

"To Feorge Weasel, troublemaker and menace of society," George read solemnly.

"I wish your skin would turn Slytherin green and your hair silver," Fred continued.

"Best regards, A. M." George ended the sentence.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm more spice than sugar I suppose."

This made the twins laugh.

Alex just watched on as Percy received a new pen, Ronald a basket of candy, Bill a pair of black leather booths charmed to always fit their owner, Charlie a pair of dragonhide gloves, Mrs Weasley a real muggle cookbook and Mr Weasley a couple of muggle magazines. Judging by their mostly happy expressions she supposed she hadn't done half bad. She then turned to the younger Weasley. Alex had almost forgotten her.

"Here," at her voice, the girl looked up, Alex handed her a small gift. To be honest she had had no idea about what Ginny would like so she had just decided to go with a trinket. It wasn't expensive but it might make the girl happy.

Ginny seemed surprised.

"Now, Ginny," Alex started, "I wouldn't forget you, now would I?"

A small hand grasped her gift and carefully removed the wrapping paper as if it was worth more than gold. Alex seemed emotionless, but on the inside, she was laughing.

Oh, this was good, better than she could have ever anticipated. She finally understood the girl: her constant staring, the way she ever so carefully opened the gift! Ginny adored her. Why? That was but a mystery but it didn't matter. The girl adored her even before talking to her, even before getting to know her. A small insane giggle escaped her lips making everyone look cautiously at her. She just covered it up by smiling: a wide toothy grin that she knew they would fall for, at least for the time being.

She watched in glee as the younger girl finally got to the trinket.

.

.

Ginny was bursting. In a very good way that is. Alexandra had gone through the trouble of giving her a gift. The older girl had actually used her time and energy on finding a gift for her. It was amazing. Ginny looked at the trinket in her hand. It was shaped like a snake, a small brown snake. Normally Ginny didn't like snakes, not at all, but if Alexandra like them she supposed they were okay.

George nudged her shoulder to get a quick glance at the gift.

"Hey, Alex," her brother sounded playful, "doesn't that look an awful lot like Oswald?"

Oswald? Ginny looked at Alexandra in confusion, who was Oswald?

"My pet snake," Alexandra answered her unasked question, "and to answer your question Feorge dearest, it does look an awful lot like him."

Alexandra smirked, "but for your sake Ginny, I hope the trinket won't be as grumpy and bitchy as Oswald."

At this, the twins laughed and Ginny couldn't help but smile widely. This was the best day of her life, the very best day.

.

.

Fred and George were eager to give Alex their gift. It had been insanely difficult to find a suitable gift for her. In the beginning, they had thought it would be easy: Alexandra was after all their friend, how hard could it be? As it turned out they had no clue what to get her. They had suddenly realised that they didn't really know the real Alexandra. While she knew them quite well, they had never bothered to get to really know her. Sure they knew Gryffindor Alex, they knew the mask she put on in front of them. They simply didn't know her at all. This made them feel guilty. How could she know so much about them while they knew so little about her?

Then it had hit them: Alex had never really wanted them to know about her. She had never initiated a conversation about herself. She had never told them about her day. When they asked her something personal she would brush them off and redirect the conversation.

Suddenly it had been easy to know what to give her, they would give her the only thing she wanted.

Alexandra opened their present, it had was wrapped in forest green paper and looked rough, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Not that they had expected her to anyway. Inside the packet was several slips of paper. Alex's green eyes slid over a slip, George supposed she was reading it. A hungry glint entered her eyes before she crumpled the piece of paper up into a ball and elegantly threw it into the fireplace. She then placed the rest of the slips in a pocket in her jeans.

"Thank you, boys."

Her voice was sincere which made the twins happy. The way she looked at them, though… She looked at them as if she was a spider that had just caught them in her web. Fred shook his head. They hadn't written anything to intimate. They weren't stupid.

At least they had gotten the gift right. They had given her what she desired most: An ounce of power. An ounce of power over them. It was comparable to a drop in a vast ocean, but it was nevertheless a drop. Fred's inner ranting was broken when his older brother Charlie sheepishly scratched his neck.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten you a gift, Alexandra."

Bill nodded in agreement.

George looked at the two of them. He hadn't expected them to say something like that, then again he hadn't expected that Alex would bring gifts for everyone. He peeked at his sister. She seemed to still be on cloud nine because of the trinket. He grinned, that ugly thing was… well, it was very Alexandraish. Unconventional yet classic and trendy. It really was ugly. He had always hated snakes but Oswald seemed to be the exception to the rule. The snake was funny like it had a mind of its own.

Maybe he could eventually learn to like the trinket in all its hideousness.

"I don't mind," Alex sounded sincere, "You barely know me after all. I hope we can grow closer so that I, next year, can get a present, though."

Fred bit his lip in amusement. Alex was at it again, masterfully manipulating his relatives. He knew this should disturb him, yet he couldn't really bring himself to care. Besides, he argued, it isn't as if she is harming them in any way. If that was the case he would not stand for it.

.

.

Over dinner, Alex struck up a conversation with Charlie. His work was fascinating, and, as it turned out, he wasn't as prejudiced as the rest of his family. He, in fact, was working with dragons at the nature reserve Theo's dad was visiting in Bulgaria and didn't seem to mind the Nott-family's reputation.

.

Alex arrived at home late that night and went straight to bed, it wouldn't do if she looked less than perfect tomorrow. The Malfoys were, after all, quite fond of perfection. She smirked a bit.

.

.

While Alexandra was wandering around the apartment, seemingly apathetic towards the ball that was supposed to happen that night, Caroline was low-key having a panic attack. As far as she was concerned Alex was almost supposed to meet up with the wizarding version of royalty tonight.

Lots of thoughts swirled around inside of Caroline's head. She, for an example, knew that her adoptive daughter looked stunning in her dress yet she didn't know if it was too muggle. Wasn't wizards supposed to have their own fashion or something?

"Alex dearest," she tried to make her voice sound calm but when Alex looked at her she knew it hadn't worked.

Her daughter's eyes clearly showed amusement.

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you sure, absolutely sure, we haven't picked out a muggle attire?"

Alex grinned, "No."

Caroline gaped at her… What? Oh god, she knew it. She had failed. She sat down in an empty chair just to stare out in the empty air in front of her.

"Listen, mother," Alex melodic voice made her look at her daughter, "I know my outfit is muggle. I quite like that way as it makes me stand out."

Caroline just shook her head, leave it to Alexandra to calm her down by saying seeming a bit too full of herself. She supposed that was one of Alexandra's weaknesses. They were few and far in-between but they were there.

"Besides," Alex continued, "I want to see how they react." Her daughter giggled wickedly and her eyes shone with mirth. Caroline couldn't help but feel happy that she wasn't spending time with Alexandra tonight.

Well, no matter what she still loved her. Unconditionally. That was a mother's job anyway, right?

"Come on Alexandra, we have to get you dressed."

Since they weren't connected to the floor system Draco Malfoy had promised to pick Alex up an hour before the ball started and Caroline wanted her daughter to look impeccable.


	22. Chapter XVI

Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly excited to go get Alexandra. As his father stood beside him he could practically feel the disgruntlement of the older man. He gulped. What had he been thinking? As if it wasn't enough to invite a halfblood now they also had to come and pick her up as she had no connection to the floo system.

Draco knew he had cocked up at least according to his dad. He, the pureblood heir Malfoy, should not converse with peasants like Alex. The thought made him grimace. What would his father think if he knew that not only was Alexandra his friend but his better? It wasn't a lie: She did better at every subject in school, had more power in the house than any other first year and somehow she always won when they had a disagreement. No, he would never tell his father all of this. No way.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

He looked up at his dad, then grabbed the older man's hand. Just a moment later the world was spinning as he sideapparated to the doorstep of Wellington Court, 116 Knightsbridge Swix.

Draco quickly checked the area. While it wouldn't be befitting for a Malfoy to have an interest in the muggle world he wanted to know how Alexandra lived outside of Hogwarts. The neighbourhood seemed high class. Not as high class as the Malfoy manner, though. He smirked. Besides him, his father had a look of distaste on his face.

"Draco," Lucius scrunched his nose, "where is she?"

Draco swallowed thickly, okay so… He looked at the door and noticed a series of buttons with appertaining names. He pushed the one reading C. Miller.

Shortly after a female voice was heard.

"Mr Malfoy, I assume?"

"Yes," his father's voice sounded aristocratic albeit a bit snobbish, "Mrs Miller, I presume?"

Draco stopped himself mid-sigh. This wasn't exactly going well…

"Yes," the voice applied, "come on in, Mr Malfoy."

The door buzzed and they entered a hallway. The floor was made of some kind of dark stone and a beautiful wooden staircase took up most of the space. Draco couldn't help but be surprised, this place was more luxurious than he had expected. Either way, they went up the stairs and only stopped when they reached a door with silver slanted letters. "C. Miller" it read. Draco opened the door and entered what seemed to be yet another hallway: dark grey walls, wooden floor and unmoving paintings. What a weird world the muggles lived in.

A tall blonde woman appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Well, come on in Mr Malfoy, Draco." She waved them towards her. Draco saw his father's scowl deepen. Apparently, it wasn't common to call children by their last name in the muggle world?

Once they were seated inside the apartment the woman called for Alexandra to come out. She then preceded to tell them that her name was Caroline and had the courage to ask them to call her by her name.

Draco was speechless: Nobody ever asked his father such a thing. Who exactly did this woman think she was?

"Mother," a familiar voice caught his attention, "why don't you give our guests a rest, I'm sure they would like to get this over with." Once more Draco was speechless, then he let out an incredulous laughter. This, oh this was different. Alex had a way of disarming people with brutal honesty. His lessened to a fond chuckle. He had missed that.

"Hello to you to Draco," He could practically hear her smirk before he even turned to look at her. She was stunning. As she stood there in her, obviously muggle dress, she looked, well, regal, aristocratic even. She moved over to give him an acknowledging pat on the shoulder and his father a handshake.

"Mr Malfoy," she smiled coldly, "I've heard so much about you from your son."

His father's eyes turned cold, "is that so?"

"Yes, only positive, though. It is nice to finally meet someone Draco look at with such high regard."

"And, if you will excuse my curiosity, why exactly is that?" His father's face was still cold and closed off.

Alexandra smiled disarmingly and flicked her hand, "well, why would I tell you? I do not see how it would benefit me to do such a thing."

"I see."

.

.

They sideapparated to the Malfoy estate where Alex followed Draco to his room. The manner was indeed grandiose and ostentatious and Alex admired its beauty: light wood panels complemented forest green silk drapes and grey wallpaper. Draco's room was no exception, it was simply marvellous. She sat on his bed while he shifted from semi-formal clothes to formal clothes. The boys had really gotten better at accepting her "please don't mind the nudity"-wish, she pondered.

"What do you think?" A fully changed Draco Malfoy looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if trying to figure out what she actually thought about. She just smirked.

"Honest opinion?" she moved to stand in front of him. He nodded.

"It looks like a bathrobe…" she allowed herself to genuinely laugh at his disbelieving look, "well, at least you look handsome in your bathrobe."

His reaction was instant as a small smirk flitted across his lips.

"Of course I do, I am Draco Malfoy after all."

Alex really didn't like that last name. It was a problem. One little word: 'Malfoy', irritated her beyond belief. It was the same with 'Nott', 'Rosier' and 'Zabini'. Those words indicated that one belonged to a group and as long as the boys were loyal to their families she could never have them. It bugged her.

"No, Draco," she plastered on a mild expression even though she was fuming on the inside, "It is because you are you."

He seemed confused which displeased her. Maybe she needed to go around this in another way. She reached out and straightened his robe. It really was a fancy bathrobe, probably cost a fortune.

"Does it only look nice on you because you are a Malfoy?" She made her displeasure clear.

"No, but. I mean," Draco scrunched his brows, "partly I think? My looks can, after all, be credited to the Malfoy genetics."

"I do not care if your hair is obnoxiously blond or murky brown, I think you would look good either way because you are confident, Draco. It is not the skin that makes a person but the way the person acts."

She removed her hand from his robe and fell down on the bed once more.

After a while, Draco came to join her.

"I don't understand," he looked at her in real confusion, "everyone else enunciate my name as if it is something sacred, but you enunciate it as if it is a bad word."

She hummed a silly tune, "that is because it is a bad word."

"But it isn't," Draco's ears turned red, his family name was something to be proud of.

"It is so." Her glare indicated that this was the end of their conversation.

.

.

Blaise Zabini arrived… fashionably late, as his mother called it, so he wasn't surprised when Theo was already there waiting for him in the entré together with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. He sent the girls a pleasant smile. They looked pretty, as was to be expected from them. Then he turned to Theodore.

"Is she here already?" while Blaise would never admit to it he had been looking forward to seeing his friend again. Theo just nodded.

"Shouldn't we try to find them then? I assume she is together with Draco."

He felt Daphne's eyes bore into him. It must be shocking to know that they called each other by their first names. It was improper, not very formal, yet Blaise preferred it to be this way. He liked the way his name sounded compared to 'Zabini': As if it held more meaning than the family name.

Theo nodded once more and Blaise bid the girls goodbye before turning to the ballroom.

Inside the large hall, soft classical music played and people were dancing, laughing, conversing. It wasn't hard to find Draco, nor Alexandra, as the pair was swirling around the floor in what seemed to be an impressive show of dancing skills. Blaise himself wasn't half-bad at dancing. Since it would be embarrassing if the Zabini heir fell over his own feet at social gatherings his mother had taught him. He was nowhere near as good as Draco, though, Mrs. Malfoy was a fanatic when it came to dancing. Blaise shivered at the thought of Draco's descriptive letters about the amount of hours he had to train ballroom dancing a week.

As they moved closer to the pair Blaise could hear Alex's chuckles.

"What is she wearing?" Theo spoke up for the first time that night.

Blaise scrunched his nose, "I don't know. Some kind of muggle gown I suppose. It does fit her nicely."

For some reason, Blaise couldn't imagine seeing Alexandra Miller in wizarding clothes even if she wouldn't look too shabby in an official robe. It probably had something to do with her obvious disdain when it came to their style.

The song ended and Draco escorted Alexandra towards them. Her face was blank, her eyes cold. It kind of ruined her look but she was still emitting an air of arrogance and superiority.

"Theo, Blaise. It is nice to see you again. Now Theo would you mind taking the next dance with me?"

Theo just took her hand and directed her towards the dance floor.

"She's been at it from the moment the ball started," Draco snorted before sliding down into a chair, "dancing, I mean. At least I do not need to do it anymore, Theo saved me I guess."

While Draco sounded grateful Blaise saw a sad spark in his eyes. For a moment he pondered whether or not to dig into it but then his Slytherin instincts won. He would, of course, exploit Draco's moment of weakness, why wouldn't he?

"You do not seem happy about being replaced," he immediately regretted his words, they were too forward not subtle enough. Draco just stared at him in indifference.

"Since when did we start digging up each others dirt, Theo? I do not think that is what friends do," then the blonde grimaced, "but if you want to know, she is a great dancer so I wouldn't mind going for another round. She, however, will not ask me to dance again: I suspect I've gotten my fair share of attention for tonight."

Blaise didn't exactly understand what Draco was trying to say, but he didn't want to look ignorant so he just nodded slowly pretending to understand. Great, now he would spend the next few days trying to figure out what the Malfoy heir had tried to tell him.

.

.

Theo didn't even realise how long he had been dancing with Alexandra before they actually stopped and she turned to replace him with Zabini. They hadn't even spoken a word while dancing. No, she had been silent, and he wasn't one to break a comfortable silence. Draco was, however, and as soon as Alex left him he was practically bombarded by the blonde. Theo smiled fondly, out of all of them Draco was by far the most childish. The blonde was still mature for his age, but he was spoilt and once you got to know him as more than just 'Malfoy' he was not as composed and icy as he seemed.

Later Blaise joined them but Alex didn't, instead, she could be found whisking around the floor with Alastair. Impressively enough she managed to look presentable even when she was paired with Rosier's much larger frame.

.

.

Alastair Rosier was having a pleasant conversation with Leonor when he felt someone observing him. He chose to ignore it, if someone wanted to talk to him they could come to him. Then an arm snaked around his midriff making him stop mid sentence. It was her. Alexandra. Her hand was cold enough for him to feel it through the fabric of his silky robes and her eyes empty.

"If you'll excuse us, Leonor, Alastair here promised to save me a dance."

He watched helplessly as his brown haired friend gave a vague smile and left them. Alex still gave him the creeps sometimes, and tonight she definitely did.

Still, he followed her to the dance floor and spun her around in circles for the better half of an hour. In the end, he even found himself relaxing, he didn't mind her cold hands anymore nor her empty stare. And as soon as he actually allowed himself to enjoy the situation she broke his calm by leaning in. He could feel her breath against his neck.

"Bring me Leonor and Elodie," he nodded weakly, he could do that, "do not let me down, Alastair."

Then she left him.

.

.

Alexandra wanted to laugh. This ball was great. The adults were too busy talking politics to mind their children. Why would they need to watch them? Even if the kids were heirs they were children and therefore not important. This lack of attention made it possible for Alexandra to spend time with her 'friends' without anyone raising an eyebrow. She had, of course, gotten a few curious glances, her dress was bound to get attention, but no one seemed to mind her all that much.

Now she was sitting beside Blaise who's complaining about his mother's new suitor. The poor guy apparently had no idea how to play a decent game of wizarding chess, and that was, at least according to Blaise, atrocious. Impatiently she clicked her nails against her thigh, why was it taking him so long? Just then she saw Alastair moving towards them.

"We are moving," she interrupted Blaise, who seemed a bit perplexed by her suddenly speaking up. She sauntered through the room before exiting the ballroom and continuing on to Draco's room. Not once did she look back. They would follow her, she knew it. As it turned out she was right, once she sat down turning around to look at them, they were all there.

"Welcome," a cheshire grin spread across her face, "Leonor, Elodie."

.

.

Elodie knew it was inevitable. Ever since the day she was approached by Rookwood she had known he would one day introduce her to Alexandra Potter. Now as she stood before Potter she felt both excitement and fear. She, for one, wanted to be part of Potter's group, she wanted the power that came with it, but the way Potter smiled. It was unhinged, sinister even. It scared the shit out of her.

"Welcome," Potter's smiled only seemed to spread even wider, "Leonor, Elodie."

Elodie found herself appreciating the husky quality Potter's voice held. It was unique. Potter was unique.

For the longest time, it was silent. Alexandra's intense stare bore into her and Rookwood.

"So," Potter began, "tell me about yourself."

That caught Elodie of guards. She hadn't expected something like that. Was Alexandra always that straight forward? She glanced at Alastair. The older boy made her feel somewhat safe which was stupid as she knew he would not choose her above Alexandra. His eyes meet hers and he sent her a wolfish grin. It was indeed stupid to depend on him too much.

"What do you want to know?" It was Rookwood who asked the question.

This made the boys smirk. Why did they smirk like that? Her attention was brought back to Alex when the young girl began talking once more.

"I want to know everything. Your favourite foods, if you have pets, what you fear the most, what you will die for, who you will live for." Elodie shivered

"Then again that might be a bit much. Why don't you tell me why you are here?"

Leonor blinked and scrunched her forehead, "I do not know."

"I see," Potter tilted her head, "do you wish to leave then?"

"No."

"Good."

Contrary to Rookwood Elodie actually knew why she was there.

"Power, I want power."

Suddenly Potter's cold hand was on her shoulder making her yelp.

"Great answer, Elodie."

And while it felt like Alexandra was sincere there was mocking undertone in Potter's voice that made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.


End file.
